Fallstaff
by izbels
Summary: Bella and Edward have an amazing on screen relationship on their Emmy Award nominated TV show Fallstaff. She wants to move the relationship along a little further in real life. Lemons. Forbiddenish love. Naughty and sexy. Lemons. Lemons. LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Fallstaff**

**This is a little one shot I wrote for a comp that unfortunately shut before I got my arse around to entering this.**

**Its not Beta'd so mistakes are all my own. **

_**Stephenie Meyer owns characters. All virtue is long gone in all characters. Lots of lemons.**_

_**BPOV**_

"But Dad, I just can't believe that Steven was the killer. He was such a nice guy." Bella walked around to where her "father" was standing, he held his arms out and she nestled into his shoulder, softly crying.

"Yeah well just consider this a warning sweetie. All future boyfriends may be murders until proven otherwise. I think we really should consider that remote convent in Connecticut." Edward ruffled his "daughters" hair and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Thanks dad, at least I know you are one guy I can always rely on." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Thats right puddin', That and Jerry's chocolate icecream. Want a scoop?"

"Make it two."

They walked around to the other side of the counter, Edward getting out the icecream, while Bella got the bowls.

"And Cut! That's a wrap ladies and gentleman. 8am tomorrow people, location shoot. Thanks very much!" Eric shouted out over the camera's being packed up and assistants running around.

"You nailed that crying scene today, very realistic. Even I felt like chopping some guys balls off." Edward replaced the shows token icecream in the fridge. Tidying was a force of habit she guessed. Although this fridge was real, as was the icecream, such was the motivation of their characters to have at least one icecream "father-daughter debrief" per show. She at least could avoid the gym today, they hadn't had to consume any this episode.

"Thanks, Ed, You were very fatherly today." She felt like adding "Unfortunately."

As was per Hollywood these days, she played the 16 year old Megan, despite being 22, and Edward played the 37 year old lawyer James Fallstaff, despite being 34. Hollywood wanted its youth older and its aging dichotomy held an increasing frustration for Bella, as she was finding herself attracted to her co-star.

"Yeah, fatherly." His voice took on a far away tone, which Bella interpreted as frustration, but was most likely because he was still sensitive about playing her father, when in all reality it was unlikely, unless they were in outer Mongolia where 12 year old boys regularly fathered children.

"Do you want to get a drink or something? Today was really heavy." She suggested hopefully.

"You're not even legal young lady!" He must have seen her face fall, she could certainly feel her eyes becoming hardened.

"What I meant to say was yes, this has been a heavy day play acting, far too much seriousness in this episode of "Fallstaff". I kinda like it when I just get to play the metrosexual fun dad instead of supportive emotional father. So lets go get slammed at the local then."

She smiled, relieved that at least he wanted to drink with her, this would be the first time she had been brave enough to ask him out to drinks without inviting half the cast and crew along.

He must have read her mind.

"You want cast & crew or do you want a quiet one, we could run lines?"

"Ugh no work, its creepy Ed, playing a 16 year old drinking at a bar and running lines about murderer boyfriends. Who by the way, haven't murdered anyone technically yet until tomorrow's filming."

"Yeah, fair enough. You and me then."

He held out his arm in a gesture that was supposed to be galant, the father escorting the daughter out of the room. She gingerly took his arm. They made their way to her towncar where she told her driver to drop them off at the local cocktail bar, 'Slinky Lewey's'. It was frequented by mostly the crew and the paparazzi were never around. It wasn't trendy enough for them to warrant keeping an eye on, so the cast quite often found themselves for end of filming wrap ups once a week. As this was Wednesday, and they still had two days of filming on the episode, it was unlikely there would be too many people at the bar to bother them.

They made their way in, finding a small booth at the back and ordered two beers from the waitress who made an appearance.

"You hungry?" Edward inquired.

Was she hungry? Yes. Very. She was hungry to see what his gorgeous full lips would taste like and if he could lift her up against a wall.

"Um, Yes?" she managed to stutter out. She ran her fingers through her fringe, realising to her chagrin that a braid was still present from filming today. Great, she thought, I look like a frikkin 16 year old. At least she had thrown on some extra eyeliner and darker lipstick. Her character was all about the natural wholesome teenager. Which she wished Edward would start to think she was anything but.

"Wanna go halves in a pizza? They make the most amazing feta and basil pizza here. You'll probably hear your arteries clogging as you eat it, but it may be well worth the risk."

"Consider me a risk taker then." Yes for the love of baby Jesus, please consider me a risk taker Edward.

They chatted idly about the show, its success, the fact they had been picked up for a fourth season, and it was only half way through the current season. They also got to talking about Edward's on screen love interest Rosalie.

Edwards character was a lawyer, who was secretly in love with Kathryn Bathwaite, played by Rosalie Hale. Kathryn in turn was secretly in love with Fallstaff, but neither told each other. This season was probably going to culminate with both characters finally being aware of each others attraction, before some tragedy occurred. Like Kathryn discovering the killer of her father, and being shot at, or kidnapped, or something similar.

"You know I find Rosalie to be a good actor, but she's not my type and I'm dreading kissing her. But that's just between you and me. A father can share these secrets with his daughter."

Bella pushed the half finished pizza plate away from her, making a scraping noise with her plate. Would she always just be his proxy daughter to him?

"Er you okay?" He smiled questioningly at her.

"No I'm not. I mean yes I am okay but not. Oh for fuck sake. This situation is shit."

"What situation?" He asked with a croaky voice.

_**EPOV**_

Edward had almost choked out the words. Oh shit she knew. She was aware of his attraction to her. Now she was going to let him down and let him know he was a creepy old perve.

He hoped the pitch of his voice was calm enough.

"Edward, what am I to you?" Now he genuinely was choking, having taken a sip of his now flat beer, trying to breath between his coughing.

She leaned over and patted his back, he caught a glimpse of the subtle crest of her breasts, she was wearing a leopard print bra, which was altogether surprising to him.

"What do you mean Bella?" Oh please don't tell me she knows.

"Okay cards on the table. Hypothetically should a 34 year old man date a 22 year old woman? Discuss."

"Um Bella, look I'm sorry but I agree with you, I'm so sorry, I have tried to keep this professional and it will just ruin our relationship if this goes further."

"Oh Fine then." Bella got up to leave. She pulled out her purse and threw a few twenties on the table.

It more than paid for the meal.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ed." She left.

_**BPOV**_

The last thing she expected was for him to make an appearance next to her on the curb.

"We need to talk. Somewhere quiet though. Is your place okay?"

Did she want him in her place? They had run lines there before, towards the end of the previous season when she had been kidnapped on the show. They had wanted to make the final scene where he was negotiating with the kidnapper as realistic as possible. They had rehearsed for hours, finally her emotions so raw that her sobbing was real. It had garnered both of them an Emmy nomination. For which they would be making an appearance together the following month.

In the meantime she had forgotten to answer.

"Bella? Please we need to get along for the sake of the show, lets talk."

"Yeah, that seems rational, but lets take separate cabs."

Edward agreed, and she took the first cab. Her mind was whirling. What was he going to talk about? The fact that he had long suspected that she was attracted to him and now he was going to let her down easy. Let her down in her own apartment. Where she couldn't make a scene and where the reputation of the show couldn't be tarnished?

She shakily let herself into her apartment. Her New York home that she owned and had decorated herself. She hoped it reflected the successful actor that she was, not too girlie, but stylish with a hint of whimsy. She glanced quickly around the room checking it was tidy enough for a visitor. She looked at the plush white rug and wingback chairs, covered in a fabric that she had searched a year for, a beautiful pattern of a brown and purple flowers, a large overstuffed couch in matching soft stripes, the tv unit hidden in an in place. Bless her cleaner's cotton socks.

She went over to her drinks cabinet, a sophisticated chrome and leather piece that opened seductively, its dark timber holding crystal glasses and a few of her favorite wines, but mostly spirits.

He drank Canadian Club over ice. She poured this for him now, getting a bucket of cubes from the ice-maker on the fridge. She toyed with the stereo, choosing the album on her ipod from Gotye. She particularly liked the track "Somebody that I used to Know". It was sultry, Gotye's voice reminiscent of Sting's.

A soft knock at the door broke her out of her reverie.

She spotted herself in the reflection of the ornate chrome mirror by the door. She pulled out her braid, flipped her hair over and released it from its plaited prison. She looked wild, the braid having given her hair a curly kinkiness. She was still wearing her black Marc's shirt from work, she undid the top two buttons and kicked off her shoes. If she was going to suffer the indignity of being told she was too young to date him, she was going to at least be comfortable.

She opened the door.

_**EPOV**_

He had agonized during the entire trip. How could he let Bella know that he was out of line for liking her "in that way" without her thinking he was a creepy old man? A creepy old pervy man. His cock was still hard from the quick peek he had taken at her leopard print bra. He had thought her more a pink bra kind of girl. It was completely unexpected. Deliciously seductively unexpected.

When he knocked on her door he had nearly baulked and ran the other way. She had taken so long to answer. When she did open the door he was surprised. She had taken the braid out of her hair and it was sitting all around her shoulders, slinking its way down her back, softly curling. He noticed two of her buttons were further undone. Had he misinterpreted her distress at the bar? Was she looking like this because she liked him? A hopeful light was dawning in his mind.

_**BPOV**_

She let Edward in, indicating to the chairs in the lounge room. She went over to the icebucket and added cubes to his drink. She decided if he picked the lounge chair then perhaps he was into her and if he picked the wingchair it was decidedly over. A single chair for a man who wanted to keep his distance from his younger co-star.

She closed her eyes and took a breath before turning around, happy to discover he had chosen the oversized lounge chair. He wasn't shrinking into the corner either.

She nervously put his glass down.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Bella?" Edward said pointing to his drink. Which was alone on the table. Oh shit she hadn't gotten herself one. She felt like Tequila.

She blushed and went back to the cabinet, making herself a Vodka lime and soda. She put in plenty of Vodka. She took a quick sip. Exhaling as it took her breath away.

'Fuckit' she thought, she was gonna need it that strong.

"Sorry, your drink has a companion now. Wasn't sure if you were going to drink it and not sure why I didn't get my own." She flopped herself onto the couch, tucking her leg under her body and leaning her arm on the back of the chair.

She gulped a further sip.

"You gonna answer my hypothetical question?"

_**EPOV**_

"There are a lot of complications with a hypothetical man dating a hypothetically younger woman. Especially when she is his college in a workplace and potentially there is a significant risk that both said parties could lose their jobs because hypothetically the public thinks that they are father and daughter and not lovers." He watched her drink her drink like it was water and she was dying of thirst. He would have to stop her from making another one if he was going to have this conversation with her.

"So hypothetically _you_ are okay with a hypothetical age gap of 12 years."

"Hypothetically are you okay with the hypothetical age gap?"

"Yes. Edward I think I'm okay with it. I'm over the legal age of consent. My parents don't live with me. I own my own apartment, and several investment properties in 3 countries. I have a personal chef, a housekeeper and a lovely elderly man who drives me around in a nice car because I hate driving. I am a grown up girl. I'm not a 16 year old child. I think I've an awareness of the situation."

She was putting her cards on the table. He wasn't sure how much awareness she really had.

"Bella I'm 34 and I've been playing the Hollywood game for far too long. I don't want you to feel obligated or because you think I have sway with the writers on the show and can get you more air time."

She slapped him. Hard. She got up and walked over to the drinks cabinet and helped herself to another generous slosh of Vodka. It was Grey Goose. This time she didn't bother with the soda.

He felt he deserved the slap of her response. A real woman would've slapped him. A child would have freaked out.

He watched as she fumbled with the ice cubes and abandoned the ice tongs, shoving her hand into the bucket and adding the cubes to her drink. She licked the water slowly off her hand. She was trying to cool down. His penis found the movement of her tongue over her slender fingers intoxicating. His penis wanted her. And it could potentially fuck both of their careers.

_**BPOV**_

She breathed in and out, trying to find the patience not to kick him in the head. He looked awkward on the couch, like he was regretting what he had said.

He was right though. It would screw over both their careers if she started to date him. It would be impossible. She would like to try at least.

She rejoined him on the couch this time sitting as close to the far edge of the couch as she could. She curled her legs up towards her body, shielding herself from him.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, I'll get you some ice if you think its gonna bruise."She had ice packs in the fridge, as a former dancer she was always icing or heating some tender muscle or tendon.

"No I deserved it. Plus you slap like a girl." His eyes crinkled in the corner as he tried to make light of the situation.

"No you didn't it was a reasonable Hollywood world kind of question to ask. I got to where I am because of talent. I've never had to sleep with anyone. My parents aren't connected, I went for multiple auditions for every role I've ever taken. I've gotten every role I have auditioned for, in case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda talented."

He leaned closer to her. She moved her legs down sideways, so they weren't making such a formidable fortress against him.

"Did you ever think it was going to maybe be weird kissing somebody who plays your father?"

"Well, why don't you hypothetically try to kiss me and we'll see if its even worth pursuing anything. It could be very very weird. But let me have another swig of this before you do."

She went to drink and Edward took the glass out of her hand.

"I think we both need to be sober, and consenting. Do you consent to me kissing you?"

She stifled a giggle. "Yes, Edward I consent. You're doing this as a consenting adult. I'm an adult consenting. Consent away with my mouth Edward." She was blabbering.

He leaned in towards her, then leaned back. He cleared his throat and shook his shoulders like he was warming up for a scene.

"For crying out loud Edward, its not a scene. No one is watching. Its just you and me. A girl and a boy."

"Can we just for shits and giggles call ourselves a man and a woman? It kind of helps my cause if that's okay." He breathed out again, puffing the air out of his mouth.

"Ugh Okay. Again, not a scene Ed."

"Don't call me Ed."

"Why?"

"Because it ages me by about 60 years making this situation even worse."

She pushed his chest as he leaned in towards her again.

"Just wait. Lets rethink this. Okay you sit here and I'm gonna lean in and kiss you. That way I'm the stupid naive young _woman_ who is kissing you and not the other way around."

_**EPOV**_

"Yeah I agree that would be easier." He settled himself down on the couch, a little further away from her. He turned to face her, getting himself prepared mentally.

She began what he would say was _the_ sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Cat like she crawled carefully towards him, like he was a deer that was going to startle easily. When she reached him she sat back on her haunches, lifting both hands to either side of his face.

"Close your eyes." She breathed into his face with a whisper like voice. He braced his hands behind him, fearful they would roam all over her body and betray the intent of this experiment.

Her lips fitted against his, going slowly at first she seemed to be ascertaining his fear factor. He groaned into her mouth as they applied more pressure against each other. Her hands moving into his hair and pulled to gain more leverage. He felt like he could swallow her whole, he tried to manage his aggression but there was something about the way in which his body was responding to hers. He moved his body upwards, overpowering hers, and began to suck and lick her pale neck. She tasted salty, with fading perfume from this morning. He could again see her bra, her breasts bouncing underneath them as she pushed her body towards his. He froze. This was going too fast. He needed to stop and take stock.

_**BPOV**_

She felt him stop. No, no,no, she had freaked him out. She needed to regain control. Or lose control. What could she do to make him start again?

"Stop thinking Edward, just go with how you feel. Consenting remember. I consent to everything. Everything Edward. It's okay." She placed her forehead on his.

"This isn't wrong. Dos it feel wrong?" She could feel her voice becoming higher pitched. It was so raw this feeling she had for him. She had kept it under wraps for two years, and now it was coming unravelled like a woolen ball being attacked by a feisty kitten.

"No, it doesn't feel wrong. It feels really good. I just, this is a bit sudden Bella."

"Well, how about we just kiss some more and then call it a night. Just stop when it gets weird or whatever. I just really like kissing you. It doesn't have to go any further."

"Bit of a role reversal there isn't it, a younger woman trying to tell the older man that she isn't trying to take advantage of him?"

"Shut up with the age shit Edward, just shut up. Just let's touch and kiss and if it leads to whatever then thats okay too. Stop thinking and start feeling."

She could feel him starting to relax.

"Okay Bella, lets just see where this goes. How far is too far, I need a hard limit?" She wanted everything. She couldn't risk that he would run and this would be her last chance.

"Okay well your hard limit is welcome inside of me if that doesn't freak you out. Um condoms are a requirement. I hate having that conversation."

"Well that solves it, I don't have any so we'll just keep it at kissing."

"Edward, I have some in my bathroom upstairs. If you're consenting, I'd like to go upstairs and do _consensual_ things with you."

"How about we just start and then if it goes that far we will go upstairs? That way there isn't any pressure and I won't feel like shit if you want to stop."

"Okay deal. Now shut up and let something other than your brain do the thinking."

He moved towards her again, no fear, not stopping. His hands ran from her hips, up to her back as his lips greeted hers with a renewed force. She couldn't believe it when his body was completely covering hers, she could feel his cock rubbing against her denim clad jeans. That had to be painful. She made eye contact with him, looking down at the zipper on his jeans and getting nonverbal permission to ease down his fly.

_**EPOV **_

Every inch of his cock twitched as she slowly release it from it's denim clad prison. Every click of each tooth in the zipper made his cock exponentially more excited. Her hand moved its way around the top of his jeans, pushing them further down his arse. She let her hand sit on his right buttock, before slowly grabbing a handful and squeezing. The pressure added further tension to his already swelling cock. Time meant nothing, but this aggressive kissing and arse kneading may have gone on for an hour. He moved his body further up hers, pressing against her pubic bone, in a move he hoped was stimulating for her. She let out a little groan and ground her hips up towards his.

"Bella do you want to stop, because I think we're reaching the point of no return." He hurriedly whispered this into her ear, waiting for her say so before he started to undo her blouse. He was getting desperate, she had him on fire. He needed to be inside her, he could barely contain the lust he was feeling. He was going to explode soon at any rate.

"Don't stop Edward. Just, upstairs." She panted.

He moved off her, lifting her body up towards his, getting her ridiculously long legs wrapped around his waist in a reverse piggy back. He walked them over to the kitchen bench and perched her upon the bench top.

"This has to go first."

He slowly undid the remainder of her buttons, and removed the blouse from her chest with assistance. She went to undo her bra and he tisked at her.

"My job." He demonstrated his prowess at bra removal, one quick flick between his thumb and middle finger and her breasts were removed from their leopard printed covering.

"I love this bra by the way."

She put her finger over his mouth. "Shhhh" She kissed his cheek and worked her way across his face to his ear. She nibbled on it, pulling at the fleshy lobe, effectively silencing his declaration of love for faux leopard print.

He wiggled himself out of his jeans while she continued to kiss him. He started to unzip her jeans, she pulled away from him, arching her back and lifting her arse off the countertop, while he disposed of her jeans in an awkward motion. Damn skin tight jeans. She giggled a little at his struggles, he pushed her back into the arched position she had been in, punishing her for doubting his manly undressing skills by tracing his tongue from her belly button all the way up and over both breasts and to her neck. He held her head in his hand and he relentless went from being attentive to her neck to slowly sucking at each breast, pulling at her nipple.

She sighed contentedly.

He looked up at her. This was her last chance to run, to put a stop to it. He made her look him in the eyes, gently stroking her neck as he did so.

"I'd like to go upstairs with you. If you want to stop, now is a good time to say so."

"Please don't stop. Its okay. I'm okay. Better than okay." She smiled in agreement, running her fingers and pushing his hair behind his ear.

He moved her off the countertop and they walked hand in hand towards the stairs. He paused at the bottom.

"You Okay?" she asked.

He nodded, but she took the initiative, taking the lead and pulling him without too much resistance up the staircase behind her. They made their way into the room he assumed was hers, a large bed, that he could readily identify as a Martha Stewart Hamptons bed. He knew this because he had the same bed. Her linen was decidedly more feminine than his though.

She left him sitting on the edge of the bed while she went into the bathroom. He breathed steadily, his brain fully fine that his dick was about to enter his costar. Except she wasn't his costar, she was a beautiful seductive woman who wanted him, which was fine, because he had wanted her since they first auditioned together a few years ago. Except back then he thought she was auditioning for the role that Rosalie won. Oh crap he was about to have sex with his on screen daughter. His penis was starting to agree that this was not a pleasant thought when she walked back in the room. She was braless, wearing only the matching leopard print underwear. Boy pants he thought was the style. No slutty G-string for this woman. Penis decided it was all okay again. Brain was following penis.

She moved towards him placing her hands on his chest and running them over his shoulders and back again.

"You okay?" It was interesting how they both were worried the other was going to freak out at any moment.

"Yeah. Panicked for 30 seconds there, but now you're back I can't recall what I was worried about."

"Edward we can stop at any time remember."

He nodded. He wanted her badly. He eased back onto the bed, she followed, she lay down next to him, he watched her chest rise and fall and he traced her smooth stomach with his finger. She passed him the condom and looped a finger into his pants effectively giving him permission to be naked and in her. He put the latex onto his straining penis, lucky that he didn't come merely at the thought that in a few moments he would be inside of her. He made quick work of her underwear and then rolled over, trying not to squish her with his body weight.

Suddenly her lips were upon his and her mouth was moving passionately with his. She grabbed his hips and was parting her legs, guiding him towards Havanna. They both gasped when they finally met in the middle. He took a few moments to still his erratic heart, trying not to come within the first few seconds of being inside her. She was tight, and so warm, his stomach was touching hers and her breasts were splaying either side of her chest. Her face was radiant, a small sprinkle of sweat appearing on her flushed face. She touched his cheek, nodding that she wanted him to continue.

He moved his legs and parted hers more effectively, each movement sending him closer to the edge. His dick fucking loved her, he wanted to make her his home for as long as possible. He thrust towards her, gently at first, but harder when her legs moved to gather more leverage, eventually she was embracing his waist with them.

He came in huge gushing waves. His heart pounding from the exertion. It had been the best sex he had had in his life and he would die if he didn't get to experience it again on a regular basis. She owned him.

_**BPOV**_

Bella panted underneath him, her legs weak and the muscles in her back and arse starting to feel wobbly from being tensed, gripping him for what seemed like hours. Edward rolled over and removed the little love package, while she ducked into the bathroom to freshen up. Edward followed and they sat in bed afterwards. She didn't bother covering her breasts up under the sheets, she felt strangely comfortable naked in his presence.

"So was that weird or not?" She wanted to clear up the elephant in the room.

"So not. Really, strangely not weird."

"Not weird enough to do it secretly maybe again?" She lowered her eyelids and looked at the print on the bedlinen. She was an actress after all, and most actresses motivation was for the approval and adoration of others.

"Secretly, yes, again and again. In public, well we are going to have to be very very careful. This would be about as bad as Mike Brady screwing one of his kids."

"Except Mike Brady was gay, and his kids were really really young, and underage, and not really a good juxtaposition of our situation."

"So how do you think you can act at work? We have to be the same as always, no sideways glances, no notes, no nothing."

"I agree, our life is about to become espionage like though. JJ says that the show has got another 2 seasons at least, so we have to work together for that time. Regardless of what happens, we need to keep this a secret. Now and forever. It's a career sinker for both of us."

She waited for his answer.

"I think we need to probably head over to each others place, maybe twice a week to rehearse our scenes, you know, really earn our Emmy noms."

She smiled.

"With the amount of rehearsals I'd like to do with you, I think the awards already got your name on it."

_**Okay so its a little different.**_

_**Thoughts? Do I keep it as a one shot or continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Fallstaff**

_**Stephenie Meyer yadaya owns it all lalala I own nothing. Except nice dirty dreams about what my characters are gonna do in the next chapter.**_

_**EPOV**_

He had left her apartment only a few hours later. He felt like a cad. That was if it was possible for someone in this century to feel that way. The guilt was eating at him. He'd never been the "Pash and Dash" type. He'd laid beside her for as long as he could, figuring that if he were just a friend or a work colleague (as was the ruse), he would have left by 10 as he always did.

This was always the case when he was rehearsing with Rosalie, he ran and escaped before 10 as they always had early calls in the morning and she wanted to look her best. He on the other hand had discovered the more Hobo he looked the higher the ratings.

He'd started out as Bella's friend, she had just come from Broadway playing a lead in Rent, and now she was on the small screen. Their weekly trip to the bar with the rest of the cast and crew had quickly become a twice weekly catch up, mostly in their trailers after work, or in the dressing rooms when they were in the studio. They worked hard to set up the rapport of their characters, the maturity of Megan being almost equal to the immaturity of Fallstaff. In the interim he'd become her confidant and her friend.

Now he had gone and screwed the living crap out of her. Possibly screwing the friendship they had so easily made, a friendship if broken would probably destroy the show.

He wanted to do it again and again even though the voice in his head was telling him what a complete dickhead that he was. He rubbed his hand over his mouth, still feeling the touch of her soft kisses, knowing that his permanent five o'clock stubble had probably exfoliated her smooth skin. He hoped she didn't have any marks from their passionate evening.

He made his way home, taking a cab a few blocks down from hers, trying to avoid having any trail of where he had spent the evening. They had some fairly emotionally heavy weeks ahead of them, with Bella's character being stalked by her boyfriend when he skipped bail. Although not written yet, Bella had been given some fairly heavy duty research on abusive relationships and they had figured that she was probably going to go through a rough time with the ex-boyfriend. While often light hearted, Fallstaff had never shied away from having some meatier story lines.

He made his way to his apartment, shutting the heavy wooden door and leaning against the cool relief that its expanse gave. His apartment was the opposite of Bella's. More masculine and art deco, the Eames furniture and the mix of dark leather and timber was a cold home to him. Bella's apartment had been whimsical and stylish, a reflection of her youth and exuberance. He had an old fuddy duddies apartment. Bella would probably find it amusing. But what he wouldn't give to have that soft and warm body of hers pressing against the leather of his favorite couch.

Tomorrow he would have to shift back into fatherly mode, but for tonight, he wanted to remember her as the sexy welcoming woman that she was. He dreamt about her breasts.

_**BPOV**_

Bella awoke with a smile when her alarm went off, rolling onto the side where he had lain, the trace of his soft masculine scent still upon the pillow. She touched with her fingertips where his head had been, before finally hugging it gently and taking another blissful breath of the soft cotton pillow.

She would have to make sure that she was professional at work today. She would have to be the same on set as she always was. She reminded herself that it was okay to go into his trailer, the entire cast were always in and out of each others rooms, rehearsing, adding notes, playing pranks and winding down after difficult scenes. She had promised him cupcakes from the secret bakery that they had both found, it was around the corner from the alley they were shooting in that day.

She liked the anonymity of New York, grateful that she was only recognised once or twice a day. She had friends in the movies who were stalked every minute of their lives. She wondered if that would change in a few months time when she started filming as the lead character in a series of books about witches that had a rather large cult following. It would be officially released that she had gotten the part on Monday, although she was sure it would leak before then. Fans of the "Forks Witches" series were notoriously well connected. She was sure they would not be happy with her casting, as was the norm when anyone's favorite book was turned into a movie. Life would be difficult soon.

Her car came to collect her and she gave directions to the bakery, then releasing the driver for the day she walked to the set. The trailers were onsite, there air-conditioned comfort a second home for her.

She made herself go to makeup and get her "costume" fitted before walking to his trailer. If she had followed her heart she would have immediately have run to his trailer, knocking over whatever assistant was in the way and pouncing on him. Instead she remained cool and calm, knowing they had a full half hour before the daylight was right to start their early morning scene. He should be dressed and in makeup, and have a cup of coffee in his hand.

She knocked on his door and heard him shout out a "Yep its open and I'm decent!" before she entered.

He got up from the lounge, hitting his head on the low cupboards as he walked towards her.

"Hi" he breathed, his body dangerously close to hers.

"Hi, wasn't sure how cool to play this. I bought you cupcakes." She refrained from saying that she also bought her boobs, her booty and a willingness to see if his trailer did indeed rock if they went at it like rabbits.

"Cupcakes are a very cool morning after gift. Thank you." He smiled at her, but didn't touch or kiss her. They sat down in their usual spots and leaned forward over the table, trying to delicately consume the over-iced deliciousness that was a "Farmers Bakery" cupcake.

"So today you see your boyfriend running out of an alleyway covered in blood and get caught up in the travesty that is his murderous rampage."

"Yep, just another day at the office. Why do our characters pick such shitty partners? Last season you got back with your ex-girlfriend who had murdered her husband."

"Oh and we can't forget that money hungry man that dated your grandmother and attempted to kill her after she had rewritten her will."

"That was an awesome storyline. I really liked the actor who played him. They should bring him back. Esme loved him."

"Poor Esme, she's only 55 and she is stuck playing my mother, which is at least possible, but I think she is meant to be much older. TV is cruel to women. After 40 you can only play mums and desperate housewives."

"Yes and when you are under 27 you are trapped playing teenagers. I mean how old are those "kids" on The Vampire Diaries. Isn't one of them nearly 30? I would top myself if I had to play a school aged kid for much longer."

"Oh little Bella, so eager to grow up." He tapped her nose with his fingertip. It was very paternal and was possibly the most insulting thing he could have done. Her face obviously glaringly showed this.

"Oh shit Bella don't go postal on me" He put his hands on her shoulders, attempting to douse the flames he had ignited.

"This is really difficult for me, I had no idea how to act today and then you go all fatherly on me. I think I lied when I said this was going to be okay. This is hard. I may punch frikkin Rosalie if you two have any kissing scenes in the near future. And then we have the Emmy's and you will have her on your arm as your date and I will have to go stag, and then I will have to sit next to you, and what happens if we win? Do I kiss you, do I hug you, do you pat me like a kid?" She realized she was venting like an irrational teenager. She laughed at herself.

"Oh shit I am sorry. That was rather drama Queenie of me. I've got this. I will calm down." His hands remained on her shoulders.

"Bella, believe me, last night was one of the best nights in my existence, which says something for the regard that I have for you. It is taking all my will power on this earth not to want to have a little taste right now of what we had last night, but do you think I want to look like some creepy old dude hitting on his younger cast mate, not to mention one that plays his daughter? The public kind of expect we have a certain relationship, the kind where you bring me cupcakes, not the kind where I am in this trailer and I have thought of 7 different places I would like to get you naked and press against you and screw your brains out..."

"You wanna screw my brains out?" She smiled, moving her hands onto his chest and patting the stretch of muscles she found there. "You are the last of the great romantics."

"Give me some credit, it killed me to leave you last night. I'm not a "dine and dash" kind of guy. I would have loved to have woken up to you this morning and would have proudly come to work with you, maybe even wearing the same clothes I left in yesterday. You are beautiful and clever and altogether intoxicating, and under normal circumstances I probably would have coveted your body in my trailer before, after and even during work. However, a hard on is extremely difficult to cover up on set, so I may have to just deal with this before we are due on set in twenty."

"I could help out?" She hoped she was using her best minxy smile, as her eyes cast down lovingly at his cock region.

"Bella we would never leave this trailer, and in case you didn't realize from last night, I make cum noises. Loud cum noises."

"Yep I remember."

"We have to duck back into makeup, and you know those witches in there can smell sex a mile away."

"That is true. Alice can anyway. She tells me that Rosalie is fucking Emmett. Emmet for fuck sake? Alpha dog muscle man. I think she knew they were dating before they did."

"Yes well remind me not to go into make up when you are there. I don't want to add fuel to Alice's psychic fire. I kind of like it when they remove your makeup for the day though. You look beautiful all naturale."

"Oh and you sir look divine all naturale yourself." She sucked her lip in and looked him up and down. She would definitely need to get him naked again.

"Ok down girl. We gotta think of some way of turning this off and turning back into our characters."

"Yeah and I guess saying "Okay daddy" isn't going to help any?"

He choked. "Yes, well saying "who's your daddy?" is strictly out of bounds under all circumstances."

"Maybe we can just talk about icecream. Thats our character thing. Maybe you can ruffle my hair. Maybe we need to call Rosalie and you two can work on sexual tension, which sure as hell turns off any sexy feelings I have for you. Blech it makes me wanna puke."

She moved away to the door, staring back at his crotch.

"You really ought to deal with that. I am gonna brush my teeth and get to set so they can chuck on some lippy before we start. Bye old man." She waved a small wave at him, knowing full well what she wanted to do was pounce on him.

One day she would put a sign up on his trailer that said "If this trailers rockin' don't come a knockin'."

But for the meantime she was content to wait.

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you found it informative. Eh who the fuck are we kidding, you want lemons? They are coming next chapter. I don't beg for reviews. Review if you wanna. Review if you have suggestions. Review if you think I stink. Review if you have a favorite item of furniture you would like my characters to fuck on next chapter...**_

_**Speaking of reviews I have just started going over the story and tweaking the abundance of errors that are here. A billionty apologies for writing like a 15 year old at times. Even I couldn't understand what I was writing.**_

_**Drabbles are so much easier.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallstaff Chapter 3**

_**Stephenie Meyer owns it. Yes she does. At least she doesn't mind me using it. Not Beta'ed, just edited badly by my good self.**_

_**BPOV**_

Bella spent her morning hiding in the alley way as per the scene where she witnesses her boyfriend running out of a building, covered in blood spatter. Her character then called her father and he would sit with her in the same alley way, holding her while she sobbed and waited for the police.

There were so many checks that the lighting and camera guys had to do before filming started and she was mentally keeping herself very entertained with images of the night before. Now today, as they started filming, she was trying to be her character Megan and not make anything out of his firm strong arms holding her and rocking her gently. She was mentally bashing herself. This was harder than she thought.

She had to be careful, not to stare at him like a new lover, to gaze into the wonder that was his beautiful blue eyes. She had to be clinical and cold and she was really acting.

It was also exhausting. She had to cry on cue for four takes, with her makeup fixed in between. Edward was careful to maintain their usual off screen banter, where they had always made light of the serious scenes and hyped each other up for the lighter ones.

She refrained from saying how gorgeous he smelt and how amazing he looked, his characters' tailored shirts and trousers highlighting to every female viewers eye the reasons they didn't look at his crotch, she avoided perving on his hips. She should have been given an Emmy.

This premise stopped at five in the afternoon when the light was deemed too shitty to continue. She avoided the makeup van and chose to remove her own makeup in her own trailer. It was always a little too caked on for outdoor scenes for her liking and she removed it quickly, applied moisturizer, some lippy and mascara. All the while she wondered if he was going to see her before he left, maybe text her, maybe invite himself over.

She nearly shat herself when there was a knock at the door.

It was him. The same way he had been most days at her door, new script in hand, her copy in an envelope. It was their usual routine.

"Can I come in kiddo- I didn't open your script this week."

She let him in, and he sat down on her couch, making himself at home. He had called her "Kiddo" this should be frikkin awesome. She was instantly grumpy when put back into kid land.

"I don't think I give a fuck about the script right now." She sat next to him, maintaining a proper distance, or at least the usual distance. She had it down pat. He would put his large hands down on either side of him, the pink cushion was in between and she was on the other side. It was the friends zone way of sitting on a couch. Enough distance so you aren't touching, but close enough that you aren't sitting perched on the arms and being uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over tonight. You know to go over the script. The whole episode is very Fallstaff and daughter plot heavy."

She smiled at him. It had been an exhausting day. Crying, even when you were acting was emotionally draining. He seemed to sense her feelings.

"Hey, hey its okay, if you are tired, we don't have to, I wasn't meaning you know, come over for um, well you know. I just thought instead of rehearsing in the trailer we could do it at my place for a change. I don't mean do it, by you know "it". Oh shit Bella is this normal or whatever, just tell me to shut up."

"Edward, I would really love to come over for a read through. And if its okay I wouldn't mind the "it" part." She made air quotes with her hands when she noted the "it" part.

He tilted his body towards hers and like a human magnet their bodies were drawn to the others.

Edward pulled away first. His iPhone choosing to beep at that moment, fortunately shattering the tension.

Bella cleared her throat "Aren't you going to answer that?" Edward fiddled with his phone and said "It's not a call it's an alarm. I set myself four minutes on a timer so I would leave before I did anything inappropriate here at work. I didn't want to have anyone thinking I was in here long enough to be, you know doing anything."

"You are in here all the time you idiot. We rehearse here. You rehearse in Rosalie's trailer. We do read throughs on Monday together, but other than that its trailer hopping all round. It's the norm Edward."

"Well pardon me for wanting to protect your virtue." Edward got up fromt he couch, putting his hands on his hips like a put out drag queen, sans the costume.

"Well don't protect my virtue by putting your crotch within frikkin' sucking distance." She whispered harshly.

Edward leant down and whispered in her ear "Don't make comments that leave me with a hard on when I leave here. The paps love taking pictures of actors with their bits erect."

Bella involuntarily licked her lips. Shaking her head a little to get the image out of her mind, she added a mental note to do a Google image search about his crotch at a later date.

"What time do you want me?" She inhaled as she stood, running her fingers through her hair and stretching. Edwards eyes dilated a little, her sexy manoevere had the effect that she'd desired.

"Oh I want you whenever you are ready."

"Edward" she whispered, "I'm always ready."

He took a step back.

"You know my address, should I order Thai for 7? You like Thai, um green curry wasn't it?"

"Yeah that would be great, can you get coconut rice too?"

"Can do. Okay I will see you then." He left, but not before checking his pants situation.

She changed her clothes and sprayed on a spritz of her perfume, shaking her hair. The reflection in the mirror met her approval. Long wavy brown hair, porcelain skin, a nice frock from a store she had discovered in SOHO. She had never bothered with a stylist. Shopping was a hobbie and she had the money to spend.

Her driver was to meet her around the corner, and as she walked back up the set she stopped to sign a few autographs for some fans who had set stalked. She posed for photo's and chatted for good half hour with the people who enjoyed the show. She was always polite and friendly to the viewers, they made the show what it was and she enjoyed this little end of day buzz. People liked her work.

Her driver dropped her off at Edward's apartment 45 minutes later. It was a place where she hadn't been for several months. Edward had been renovating and she was completely amused that he didn't really care to have an ounce of input into the project. He'd only advised the interior decorator that he wanted something that was comfortable and functional. His style ignorance was something she would have to work on. He looked like a Hobo and she had noticed in the off season, he let his beard grow and was readily scene wearing jeans and the same semi-trendy flanno over and over again.

With trepidation she walked into the foyer, the 1930 art deco building a beautiful masterpiece of New York construction. Edward said he bought it because it reminded him of a drawing from a Batman comic. He was a bit on the geeky side sometimes as well.

The doorman buzzed Edwards apartment and she soon found herself in the lift and on her way to his floor. The mirrored interior of the lift giving her the opportunity to check her look once more. Cheeks a little too flushed, eyes bright, she quickly noticed that her nipples were a little bit excited too. She rubbed them with her arms and settled them down.

She knocked on the imposing wooden door and calmed her breathing. She was met with a smile from Edward, who was wearing some stylish jeans and a simple chest hugging black t-shirt. She noticed his feet were bare. "Come on in- can I take your jacket?"

She shucked out of her light weight coat and handed it to him, he hung it in an oversized oak cupboard in the hall.

She allowed herself to take in the now complete renovations. "Wow Edward, nice work by that decorator!"

She was reasonably impressed with the decor. Stylish, manly, but not too manly, she could see that the colours would loan themselves to having a few softer furnishings that would make it a couples abode. She gasped when she saw the lounge chair.

"Holy shit Ed, you have an Eames 620 chair."

"I know I should know what that is, so please don't kill me that I don't." He smiled, keeping a distance from her, circling like she would be easily frightened. She walked to the divine piece of modern furniture and spun the chair slowly.

"This dear Edward, is an Eames 620 chair. And by looking here..." She turned the chair and showed him rubber spacers on the chairs spine. "Holy fuck Edward this is an original Eames chair, with the totally dysfunctional rubber spacers. They are in amazing condition. This chair is about 10 grand of American furniture manufacturing history my friend."

"And here was me just thinking it was all comfy and made out of nice timber." He smirked at her, the endearing little self conscious smile that he did where he would look at the floor with a timid sideways glance, his eyes crinkling at the corner, before he met her eyes once more. He took a few steps closer.

She took a few more steps towards him. There was silence. She took one more step, close enough to put her hand on his chest.

"Hi." She smiled at him, her eyes locking onto his lips, then his eyes.

"Hi yourself." He bent down and kissed her, gently and then more firmly. Her hand began to slowly fall from his chest, tracing its way down his shirt until she was gripping onto the belt of his jeans.

He finally moved his hands around her, playing with the long strands of her hair as he deepened his kiss.

The phone rang. Completely spoiling the moment.

He checked his watch.

"Its the takeaway, their early."

"I might go and hide?"

"Um yeah, bedroom's through there." He pointed down the hallway. She quickly made her way there. the first thing she noticed was that they had the same bed, but it was different in the way that the room was decorated, gender neutral, a calming gray and blue. The bed faced the window with a view of a city starting to wind down for the day.

The dresser was from Ralph Lauren, she had thought of buying a similar one once for herself, but decided on a more feminine bedroom suite instead. She waited by the window, enjoying the view while she waited for the all clear from Edward.

He walked into his bedroom, slightly nervous.

"Sorry I didn't mean to walk straight into your bedroom, it was the first room I found, I didn't want the delivery person to find me ducking in and out of rooms."

"My bedroom's okay Bells, are you hungry?"

"A little." She unzipped the back of her dress and slid it slowly off her shoulders until it fell on the floor.

"Was that a little cheezy? I wasn't sure how to progress this or let you know that I wanted to do this again..." She made her move towards taking off her bra, maintaining eye contact with him.

He walked slowly to her and quietly said "That's my job" before quickly flicking the back of her bra and then slowing down to slide it gently down her shoulders, the strap tracing the trail that his lips would follow a few seconds later.

"You are fucking perfect Bells." His lips moved from her shoulders, making their way slowly up her neck, before he kissed the spot just below her ears. It gave her goosebumps.

Her breaths became more shallow, little noisy pants making their way out of her mouth. His hands began caressing her spine, gliding up and down softly. She felt herself relaxing, giving into the motions that his hands and mouth were making. Time dimmed the room and she managed to remove his jeans, pulling on them with her feet, pushing his body towards the bed and making him walk out of them. She made quick work of his shirt, his body painfully losing contact with hers as she pulled it over his head. He was a boxers man on this occassion and she slid her thumbs into the elastic top, rubbing them along his waist. He jumped as she allowed her hands to touch his erect cock as she pulled off the offending garment.

"I like this bed, was it your choice or the decorators?" She pulled away from him, rubbing her hands over the knobs of the corner posts of the chrome bed. He moved his hands onto hers, entwining them in the touch of the cool chrome.

"When she took me to the showroom to choose the bedroom furniture, I saw it I thought that it was a bed meant for sex." She gulped at his words.

"What I mean is you could you know, hold onto it for leverage if you needed to. And that just came out of my mouth..." He went to pull away. She held onto his hand, and pulled him onto the bed. She whispered to him.

"You mean how a woman could hold onto here..." She moved him with her, putting their clasped right hands onto the top of the bed head rail. She did the same with his other hand. "And if she held onto here as well, she would be able to push against your body perfectly." She turned her head towards his, his chest stretching across her shoulders, his cock pushed behind her kneeling body.

She heard him take sharp breaths behind her ear. This was what he had meant. She raised herself up a little, pushing herself against his eager cock, and applying a gentle pressure, she moved ever so slightly in a rocking motion. He groaned, loosening his hands under their cojoined grip on the bedhead.

He whispered in a gravely voice, it was obvious he could barely contain himself.

"Yes, oh shit Bella, yes that was what I meant..." He quietened his breathing, like he was trying to control himself. He kissed her neck again, this time a little rougher, a little needier. She tilted her head back, giving him as much of her bare neck as she could, all the while pressing against him. She lifted her body up further, this time guiding his cock to the entrance of her pussy.

He pulled away, leaning over to his bedside table, and pulled out a fresh box of condoms.

"Hmm a 48 pack, please tell me I'm not that predictable?"

"Oh well you know a gentleman is always prepared. Except for me, I haven't done this in a while, so yes I did have to buy a packet today. I didn't even send an assistant to do it."

"Ooh how grown up are you?" She smiled as she quickly nabbed the little packet and opened it carefully, concentrating as she slowly rolled it down his straining cock.

"Will we do the blood tests and safety stuff so we don't have to bother with this?"

"Yeah that's a good idea. Very grown up conversation we are having here, do you mind if we have it with your hand off my dick and maybe a little later?"

He wanted her. It was a diving thought.

He moved towards her, kissing her neck again, moving his cock to meet with her entrance.

He groaned even louder as she quickly moved down, just to the head of his penis. They both had a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh God" He felt amazing, the position, the fullness. She gripped the bed head harder and pushed herself down on him. She could feel him gently pulsing, she stilled her movements, trying to push him just to the edge and not over it. His hands moved over her arms, the left grazing her breasts, her nipples perking up at his touch. His right hand softly caressed her stomach, before he splayed his hand over her pubic bone. One of his fingertips was touching her clit. His hand started to push her in the rhythm that he needed, he adjusted his body so he was a firmer wall for her to grind against. The leverage that she could gain against his body, the four or so inches she was riding him, it was a bliss she had never felt.

Their bodies had so many points of contact that she was lost in thought as to where her body ended and his began. His cock was in her body, he was naked and she was so close to cumming, her eyes were starting to get moist in anticipation.

When she came it was so unexpectedly powerful that she feared she would never feel that kind of bursting sensation ever again. To continue pumping him was a delirious kind of pleasure, slightly painful but necessary. She felt him cum a few moments later.

He pulled her down underneath him, nestling her head in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He managed to pant out.

"Mmmmhmm, very." He traced her cheekbones with his thumbs and she kissed his wrist.

"Are you really okay?" She giggled a little at his concern.

"Yes Edward, believe me, I am soooo okay. You may need to scrape me off this bed and post me home."

"I don't want you to go home Bella." She tried to hide her sadness. He looked so vulnerable in that moment.

"I would love to go to sleep right now, with you inside me." She let her fingers brush up and down his happy trail.

"I think my favourite place in the whole wide world is probably inside you Bella."

**So that was that chapter...orginally I was going to have them fuck on the Eames chair, but when I researched the dimensions and realised how truly fragile that chair was, I realised that they couldn't do it there. It will have to be the club chair in his study next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**EPOV**

They decided to eat Thai food naked in bed while going through their scripts.

"Yay Esme gets to have sex this episode."

"You're so childish Edward." She snapped at his nose with her chopsticks.

"You're very good with those chopsticks, its almost pornographic watching you eat food with those long pointy utensils."

"And you, seriously? You can't eat with chopsticks at all? What kind of upbringing did you have?"

"It was rather eclectic actually, my father was a traveling salesman and we lived in a caravan..."

"You are so full of shit, your father was a civil engineer and was home every night. Your parents have been married since 1960."

"Ooooh look at you all stalker-like. Wikipedia?" He was amused by her background check on him. He had actually looked up her IMDB webpage and also that "Who's dating who" website to see who her former boyfriends had been. He was rather pleased to see that it was wrong, it said that she had been dating an actor who had played a policeman in a few episodes in the first season. He knew it couldn't be true because the actor had tried to hit on him the third time he had appeared on the show. He had politely turned him down.

"No not Wikipedia, do I look like some amateur? I looked up your fansite, which by the way , indicates a 70% approval rating on the trousers you were wearing in the last episode that aired and most comments were that they needed to be tighter in the crotch area."

"I call bullshit on that one."

"No it's true."

"Oh what time of day was that, because when I was looking it up earlier I had an 85% approval rating on those trousers."

She laughed. She had the most adorable laugh. She covered up her face as she got a little more hysterical.

She really was adorable.

Adorable and naked on his bed.

"Okay, well I only really ate meat and three veg at my house when I was a kid, we all can't be fancy and know how to eat with chopsticks."

"This is New York, if you bought this as take out the likelihood of it even coming with a knife and fork would be minimal. I think I'm just going to have to teach you."

"Well if you are going to teach me how to eat with chopsticks then surely there is some skill that I possess that I can teach you. Fair is fair. One mad skill in exchange for another."

She hit him on the chest.

"Mad skill? OMG there -if you tell me you have a twitter account then you may just be hipper than I thought."

"Of course I have a twitter account. It's very amusing to see what people think about you. I always hop on when the show airs. There's this guy who pretends he is me and tweets during the show. I laugh my arse off. Apparently I'm dating Rosalie."

"Oh really. And what do you do with Rosalie?"

"We eat KFC naked on my bed. She doesn't have issues with my inability to use chopsticks."

She hit him once again on his chest.

"Ouch, you are a violent woman aren't you?"

"Well you know I am all in preparation for my ex-boyfriend to come back and try to reason with me. Or kill me. We just don't know until the next episode. This is why I am becoming so violent. Its the self-defense class they have me attending as a part of the background of my character. If you notice, page 15, I'm at my self-defense class, kicking butt and taking names." He flipped the pages.

"Oh yes I see."

She pushed the takeaway away from her and jumped out of bed. She motioned with her hand for him to get out of bed too.

"I can show you how I can fend off an attacker from behind."

"Well I already know you suck at that because I just took you from behind and you offered no resistance at all."

"Ha ha ha. Ok Mr Smartypants, just grab me from behind with your hands."

He did as he was told, and found himself suddenly on the floor.

"Fucking ouch, how the fuck did that happen?"

"Oh crap Edward I'm so sorry, I didn't know my own strength."

He lay on the floor, feeling slightly winded. She was leaning over him, her breasts dangerously close to his mouth. He leaned up and suckled one in his mouth. She ran her hands behind his neck, supporting his endeavours.

**BPOV.**

She hadn't meant to flip him, but now here he was on the floor, her breast in his mouth and seeming none too injured. She moved until she was straddling him, his cock slipping again readily inside her. She wondered how many times they could have sex until she had to go.

She scratched her nails gently across his back and he slowly started to kiss a trail up her neck.

She ground into him, lifting herself slightly up and down, feeling the carpet burn on the top of her feet and knees.

But his cock was inside her and the burn was a minor price to pay for just how good he felt. He was grabbing her arse, lifting her up and down, helping her to get the right pace. Slamming against the right spot again and again. Sweat was forming on their bodies due to the exertion. When he came it was half an hour later. She lost count of her own orgasms.

"Holy shit Bella." Edward was panting, he lay back down on the ground.

She went to move.

"Mmmm no stay there, I want to live inside you forever. Such a warm pussy."

She folded herself down onto his chest.

"I like your cock too. It's like it was made for me." He really did have the perfect size cock. She was really going to enjoy riding it, for as long as this lasted. A few more months and she was off filming in Seattle. The popularity of the books would mean constant set stalkers. She would be lucky if she could go get a sandwich without being followed and papped, let alone carry on a relationship with her TV co-star in secret. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

"I think, if we are going to go over our scripts and run lines, that it's probably really important that your dick is not inside me. I don't think that's how our characters roll and we aren't in some cult where this kind of thing goes on."

Edward agreed and they parted.

"Can I take a shower, for some reason I have insane amount of cum running down my legs."

"That's very sexy, yet somewhat disturbing at the same time. Let me get you a towel."

She walked into Edwards ensuite, which looked like every boys dream. The shower was meant for 15 people she was certain and had faucets and outlets on three walls. She could see herself fucking him in here for hours.

She tentatively turned a faucet and discovered it was from a neon lit rainshower that was neatly recessed in the roof. It was heaven on a stick.

She grabbed his shower gel and applied it liberally on her hands, running it over her body, cleaning away the trail of destruction he had left behind. She noticed his shampoo and conditioner was from a rather expensive salon and appeared to be formulated just for him. His name was printed on the outside. She thought she would give it a try. She closed her eyes and rubbed the shampoo into her hair. It smelled divine. Maybe this was the secret to his masculine scent. She heard a small cough behind her and his voice whispered in her ear.

"Can I help you with that?"

Oh lord, he was going to shampoo her hair.

"Yes please."

With sensual movements he gently pressed on her scalp making small circular movements with his fingertips. She could count all ten as they moved in sequence over her head, rubbing, stroking and then rinsing the suds. He delicately moved the water from the top of her head, pushing the suds down to the ends of her hair.

"Oh God if you offer to condition my hair I may cum just at the thought."

He laughed.

She couldn't believe she had said that out aloud.

He grabbed the conditioner and poured it onto his hand. She turned around and faced him.

**EPOV**

He expertly applied the conditioner down the long strands of her hair and massaged it into her ran his fingers down her hair, separating the tangles as he went. Her eyes were watching his, her mouth slightly open as she looked like she enjoyed his attention.

"Thats one very amazing skill you have there." He smiled at her and gave her forehead a small kiss.

"Maybe I will teach you how to do that in exchange for chopstick lessons?"

"Oh no I don't want to learn how to do that, I want you to do that to me forever. Where did you learn that?"

He tried to hide his embarrassment.

"From my mother- she worked as a hairdresser and I would help her out on her busy Saturdays. She said I was the reason why she had so many women coming in to have their hair done. She said I have magic hands. Now close your eyes."

Bella did as she was told and he let the water rinse off the conditioner. Her hair was silken in his hands, the water making it stretch almost to her arse. He tried not to put his ever eager cock anywhere near her couldn't believe she was in his shower and was complete putty in his hands. He wanted to run his fingers up into her body and really demonstrate how good his hands could be, but decided that he had probably used her vagina far too much that evening already.

Besides they had a script to learn. With spontaneous sounding banter that needed to be worked on.

He grabbed the towel he had gotten for her, a special guest towel that the decorator had bought. Some fine bamboo thread that was very soft. He wrapped Bella up carefully and then grabbed his regular cotton towel. He handed her another towel to dry her hair off.

She pouted after he refused to towel dry her hair.

"Bella if I dry your hair you are going to orgasm, then you will expect more sex off me and I just don't know if I can let myself be treated like a piece of meat."

"Fine, but do you have a shirt I can wear until my hair dries, I don't want to get my shirt wet ."

He found a soft white v-neck tshirt and she put it on.

"Mmm I like this one, I'm gonna pinch it. Okay script and out of the bedroom. I'm gonna drape myself on your Eames chair. That thing is sexy. You sit on your couch."

They walked out into the lounge room and flipped through their scripts.

An hour later they were reworking a scene, which the writers often let them do so that their dialogue sounded natural.

"Okay dad, don't worry about me, but just make sure you have your phone on you. Nah I'm gonna change that to 'cell' on you.'

"Okay honey, you call me if you need me. Just don't go out unless you're with someone. Be safe, I love you kiddo."

"Yeah that seems fine, do you want to practice any Rosalie scenes with me?" This was normal, he would quite often get her to run through some of the scenes, but only when they weren't romantic. No romance this week. The writers were really teasing the audience with the sexual tension.

"No thats fine, Rose and I will do that tomorrow, I think this ep is pretty heavy you really, which is a nice change."

"Yeah I think they are trying to get in on the whole movie hype. Use me as much as they can to target that audience I guess. I think that's why they are eluding the cliffhanger to being either you or I shot, giving me an exit if I need one, or cashing in on the movie."

"I'd hate it if they killed you off."

"Well would it be so bad? You would get an emmy nom at least for being the revengeful father, I'd get to do an awesome death scene."

"But I wouldn't get to see you every day, and thats the one nice thing about having you around. I liked having you around even before this started, its even nicer now. Although the constant wanking to stop from having erections in my trailer when you come to visit is really chaffing my hand."

"And speaking of work, its now 11pm and I must get some beauty sleep or tomorrow is going to be one shit day of filming."

"Do I need to call you a cab?"

"That would be lovely."

"And Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Keep my shirt, it looks really good on you."

**BPOV**

She brushed her hair and tried to make herself look composed, kissing him goodbye before she left his building.

She tumbled into bed 15 minutes later, her body only slightly sore from their extra-curricular work out.

The next day she knew that Edward would be running lines with Rosalie so she didn't even bother knocking on his dressing room door. No location shoots today, they were back in the studio.

She made her way straight to makeup, where she was met by Alice.

"You look a little tired girl! Hop up here, I'll get Bree to grab you a coffee."

Bella looked at herself in the mirror. Not certain where Alice was indicating that she was below par on her usual looks.

Alice gathered her hair up and tied it back with a tie, her hair flipping furiously as Alice made light work of taming her mane.

Alice paused mid the second wrapping of the hair tie.

"Your hair. It smells different." She stepped back from Bella, trying to work out what the difference was.

Bree walked into the room, coffee in hand, probably just the way Bella liked it.

She wouldn't find out.

Alice dragged her by the hand and lead her back to her dressing room.

"Do you want to tell me why you smell just like Edward?"

**Thanks for reading. Please review if the muse compels you. Come on frikkin' muse, compel, compel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fallstaff Chapter 5.**

"Ew, I smell like Edward? What the hell does Edward smell like?" Bella was trying to be nonchalant. She hoped she was pulling it off.

"Your hair, its the same smell as Edward's." The light suddenly dawned in Bella's head. She needed to think quickly. She was glad she had taken so many improv classes, she could lie on her feet.

"Yeah he lent me some, I was ribbing him for spending $80 on a bottle of shampoo and he said it was worth every penny and then before you know it he has a little bottle of them for me to try."

"Oh, well that makes sense." Alice appeared to breathe a sigh of relief. She really was too intuitive for her own good.

"Between you and me, I can see why it's worth 80 bucks a pop, but I'm not telling him that. It's pretty soft don't you think?" She was relieved that the Spanish inquisition was so easily averted.

"Yeah um, it is pretty soft. Let's get you back into makeup. Sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"That's okay Alice."

"Not that Edward is a bad choice, it's just not one I would have for you." Bella tried to control her anger. He was perfect for her, what was Alice's issue?

"He's much older than you and it would wreck the show if people were picturing you two together in bed when you are playing father and daughter. High creepy factor if you ask me."

Except she wasn't asking her and the conversation was getting into uncomfortable territory.

"Yeah that's true. Luckily we are just friends and co-workers."

Fuck that was close, Bella tried to keep on her game face and let Alice fiddle with her hair and attend to her makeup. She would have to let Edward know about how his ridiculously expensive shampoo had nearly let the cat out of the bag. And maybe she would let him know of Alice's impression of what their relationship would be like to others. At the moment she wondered if she really would be content just to sleep with him and leave every night. Never to show affection in public. She saw how other women looked at him. Maybe she wanted to be seen out with him, his hand on her back, her hand on his arse, attending movie premiere's together, even eating out at romantic restaurants.

She snapped herself out of it. Hell they had only screwed a couple of times and she was already envious for a relationship that in all likelihood would never happen anyway. Gah what was she? 12? It wasn't like the Edward Cullen was someone that no one knew. He was high profile and much loved. He covered every demographic, from the fanboy and geeks with his sci-fi series that he did before Fallstaff, and the yummy mummy and cougar crowd. Maybe the only demographic he didn't cover was her own. And she wanted his demographic in and out of her as much as she could get it.

The scene for today was back on the soundstage where her character had just come back from being threatened by her ex- boyfriend's gang. Which she had not known he was a member of. Which is crazy because her character is normally so well put together and sensible and she chose a criminal for a boyfriend and now her life was in danger. Her character and Fallstaff had just received a death threat.

Fortunately they had rehearsed it over and over last night. Both of them lying on his bed. Right now they were both nestled next to each other on the famous leather couch that was centre stage to Fallstaff's 'apartment'.

"How the hell do I manage this? How do I get out there every day and function when I know that any moment his crew could be..." She sobbed, tears welling in her eyes, drawing her knees up to her chest in a protective gesture. Fallstaff places his arms around her.

"Shhh honey you can't let them get to you. I can arrange to have some security watching you all the time. At least until we catch these dirtbags."

"Dad I can't even sleep, everytime I shut my eyes all I can picture is him screaming at me, about what a stupid useless bitch I am and how he's gonna cut me. I dropped a knife today when I was cutting up vegetables. I could barely even pick it up."

"I won't have you be a victim honey, you can't shut yourself away and not live your life, that way they win."

"For the moment dad if you can keep the wi-fi and cable going I'm happy to stay here forever."

"I know baby. I know. And believe me I want you here forever." Fallstaff kisses her forehead.

At least that is what Bella tells herself. It's Fallstaff. HER FATHER. HER DADDY. It's not Ed. It's not Ed kissing her head, in his bed.

Her character sniffs and snuggles into him.

"And Cut. Thank you ladies and gentleman. That was beautiful guys. Don't forget the photo shoot is tomorrow, lots of sleep people. Late night tomorrow." The director yells his instructions and they break for the day.

Normally Bella didn't mind photo shoot day. A few fun father daughter photo's and then some cast photo's and then she would leave. And then they would shoot the cute quirky ones with just Edward and Rosalie. Their characters constant "will they or won't they?" romance a true prime time staple. Thank goodness they still hadn't gotten together this season. Too many kissing scenes and she would get antsy.

She sat on the couch for a few moments more with Edward, the sound guys removing some close up microphones from around them. It was easier to stay put as they worked.

"Pretty good scene today."

"Thanks Ed, you're not too shabby yourself." She leaned her arm on the couch, they still shared the closeness of the recent take.

"Your crying on cue is getting pretty awesome."

"I know, I think it's because of the garlic you had at lunch time."

"You suck Bella"

"Such a trendy word for such an old dude." She inhaled sharply the second she said it.

"Oh god, sorry Ed I'm in Fallstaff mode. That was really rude." She wanted to put her hand on his chest. Or maybe his crotch. She knew that would make him feel better.

"Thanks for the age check there kiddo. Will see you round."

He got up off the couch and ruffled her hair. He winked at her.

She felt like shouting out "And Scene."

Yep they were in normal mode. Everyone knew their private jokes. He's not actually old enough to be her father...see.. it's funny.

She phoned him the instant she hit her trailer. She would remove her makeup in here again. She couldn't handle another Alice inquisition. Edward didn't answer.

She changed. She phoned him again. Makeup removed. Phoned again. Hair brushed. Fuck this she was going set stalking- why the hell wasn't he answering his phone. They were supposed to meet up afterwards.

She knocked on his door and barged in.

She wish she hadn't.

He was passionately kissing Rosalie, her hands firmly planted around his neck.

Rosalie looked at Bella, obviously startled.

"Oh Shit, busted."

_**Thanks so much for reviewing...I have nearly completed my other fic "On the Air." It has only one chapter to go which posts tomorrow. I hope to be more faithful to this fic after it's completion... promise...probably...xoxo B.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Fallstaff.**

_**A refresher from chapter 5**_

_**She knocked on his door and barged in.**_

_**She wish she hadn't.**_

_**He was passionately kissing Rosalie, her hands firmly planted around his neck.**_

_**Rosalie looked at Bella, obviously startled.**_

"_**Oh Shit, busted."**_

If she had known how Rosalie would take her reaction she probably would have drunk arsenic to avoid the current situation she was in.

Rosalie had seen how shocked her face had been and had jumped up and down, clapping her stupid skinny hands together.

"Oh my god Edward, look at Bella's reaction. We have got to workshop this into the script. Her face was priceless-it's exactly what we need, our character's relationship cock-blocked by his daughter! You should have seen your face Bella!" Rosalie was carrying on as usual. She always wanted input into the writing process and all the actors were given a fair range of leeway into their characters and the script.

Of course it would add a great element to the show. A fucking great element. Fallstaff pounces onto DA Bathwaite and his daughter Megan witnesses it. So many seasons and so many opportunities for their characters to finally get together and it gets ruined by his daughter. Perfect.

So instead of going home with Edward that evening they were on the soundstage in the Fallstaff apartment and Bella was being forced to walk on set over and over, 'busting' her father and his frenemy DA Bathwaite kissing and generally groping each other. Rosalie was putting it on a little heavy. Bella had never really thought of her as that great an actor and considering her character and Fallstaff were allegedly in this unrequited kind of love situation it just wasn't gelling. That's what she was telling herself. Rosalie was bordering on pornographic and Edward was looking awkward.

She was wanting to throw up. She hoped it looked like it wasn't bothering her. Not that it would have mattered to Rosalie who was a force to be reckoned with as she barked orders at both Edward and Bella, trying to get the blocking right.

"Okay how about we try that again? Remember Ed, don't cover my face as much, maybe put one hand in my hair and the other one on my hip? Bella you just keep doing what you are doing, you look really pissed and annoyed-it's fabulous!" Rosalie smoothed out her hair and stood back from Edward.

Bella stood off set. She just wanted this over. Rosalie was over-thinking it and it wasn't looking natural anymore. This sometimes happened, you had an idea that works well in theory, but transfers as crap when the camera's were rolling. She didn't know what was worse, a scene with him kissing Rosalie that she didn't see, or a scene that she did. She would have to be out of the country if Fallstaff and Bathwaite ever had a sex scene. She was surprised at her possessiveness.

"Fallstaff I'm just trying to help." Rosalie was back to business.

"Help? Help is asking why he was allowed back on the streets after what he did to Megan in the first place!"

"I was taken off the case. Even DA Cross knows that we're friends and the last thing he wants is this case compromised. I can't run any inside interference. This is how I feel every time I'm up against you Fallstaff, your clients aren't always innocent. This guy is guilty as hell but he has Demetri as his lawyer and he's likely to get off."

"He has to go to jail, it's killing Megan."

"I love Megan too, she's a good kid Fallstaff." Rosalie put her hands on Edward's chest.

"She's all I've got." Edward picks up one of her hands and start to study it intensely.

"She's not all you've got. Fallstaff you've got me. You've always had me." And cue the kissing. The disgusting groping and kissing. Bella counted to 10 as she had been directed by Rosalie before she walked through the front door.

"Dad I'm...er...home?" She didn't have to pretend very hard that she was surprised to see him kissing Rosalie. She wanted to puke at this moment.

"Okay, well that was a bit better. I don't know Edward are you feeling the passion? Should you maybe grab my arse more and lift me up?" Rosalie was pottering around the set, verbally hypothesizing where the best spot was for their make out session.

Bella could feel her face draining and her patience waining. How did movie stars watch their partners screw other people?

"I dunno Rosalie, maybe he's more freaked out that she's reciprocating his feelings for her? Maybe they just get caught intensely staring at each other?" Edward offered as advice.

Yay she thought, that's an excellent point, maybe they don't get together right now.

"No the writers are moving their relationship along. Ugh this is so frustrating, how are we not getting this chemistry right? How do first time lovers get that passion? That first kiss, that amazing moment? Emmett's such an unromantic lump it was all heavy petting and alcohol. Maybe they've been drinking, you know getting sloshed, bantering about the case, a little innocent kiss and then wham into it? Maybe they should do it on the couch?"

"Oh god Rosalie shut the fuck up, just do this..." Bella walked over to Edward. She put her hands up to either side of his face, turning her hand and gently stroking down his cheek, watching how her hand moved over his rough stubble. She spoke softly."She's not all you've got, Fallstaff, you've got me, you've always had me." She tentatively moved in toward Edward, pausing for a moment and then she gently kissed him, gauging his body language and then gently they kissed each other, a little more certain. She pulled away from him, smiling a small smile, their foreheads touching each others.

"Holy shit Bella, that was beautiful, I like the soft approach-that's how we should do it!"

Edward slowly removed his hands from her hips where they had naturally found purchase., just rubbing his thumbs on her in reassurance. Bella cleared her throat and went to focus on Rosalie, who was now rerunning the scene out-loud, talking through what she had just seen.

"I think I liked how gently you kissed him, that uncertainty that he was going to reciprocate. There's a fragility in that moment. I can see the fans running to their DVR's to play that bit back repeatedly. That was some acting Bella! You freaked Edward out, bit of a change from ice-cream on the couch! Oh shit it's 11, I've gotta get some beauty sleep, photo shoot is tomorrow guys! Night!" The whirlwind that was Rosalie Hale swept off the soundstage and into her trailer.

Both she and Edward stood still on the stage.

"That was very risky." Edward whispered to her.

"I know. I just got a bit weary of watching her kissing you for 5 bloody hours." She whispered back.

"It's weird standing here and you kissing me that way. It's too intimate. It seems wrong here."

"Can we go home to your place? I think I just want to snuggle for a while."

"Bella that kiss..."

"What about it?"

"I don't want to do that with Rosalie you know. It's like it's stealing a little bit from our love life-I could see how hurt you were getting."

"Edward it's going to be a great scene. The show is about you and her, if we weren't um, involved, it wouldn't be so weird. But it will kill me if you have scenes together that are that intimate and I'm sitting at home waiting to hear about how it went. I thought you and Rosalie had a thing going there for a while." She shuffled her feet. This was too weird.

"Rosalie hasn't been single for the whole time the show has been going, we just had to press junket it so that it appeared we were single, you know, opening it up to the fans to insinuate themselves that we were secretly together. Apparently people write fanfiction about stuff like that."

"Fanfiction? Like Mills and Boon porn?" She giggled. That was amusing. She didn't feel so jealous anymore.

"So how about I take you home and you stay the night, the photoshoot is at 10. I know we've been playing it safe, but after this evening with Rosalie I don't want you to be alone stewing this over."

"Just don't you dare let them take photo's of you two kissing or I'm going to puke." She poked Edward in the chest and turned to walk off stage, running into Rosalie in the process.

"Fuck you two are dating?"

Bella and Edward looked at each other. Panic reflecting in both of their faces.

"Oh my crap, it's worse, you two are in love?!"

**I always find myself leaving cliff-hangers. I don't mean to but that is just where the creative juices seem to runout. **

**Can you remember your first kiss?**

**My hubby and I used to do this thing for the first year when we first went out where we would remember that moment (and sometimes reenact) our first kiss together. I still think it was the most beautiful, sweet and innocent kiss of all time. We had a tickle fight in a tent when we went camping with friends and when the giggling stopped he was on top of me. We both went quiet and he leaned in slowly and gave me this gentle soft kiss like I was going to break. When I returned the kiss he just looked really shocked like "oh my god, we are not in the friends zone anymore." When our lips met that third time we were both smiling. Our lips just fitted together.**

**Shithead doesn't even hold my hand in public anymore.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fallstaff Chapter 7**

Rosalie had dropped the "L" word and they both just stood there. Time ticked by.

The earth did not swallow them up as Bella wished it would.

"I'm going to take that little minute of silence as a notion that you two haven't said that to each other, well not yet anyway." Rosalie looked back and forth at her co-workers.

Bella had changed her mind and was now hoping the earth would swallow Rose up. Maybe they'd just have to kill her so she kept this a secret. She would have to ask Siri where to hide a dead body locally.

Edward took the lead and answered for them. "Rosalie, this is just new for the pair of us and we haven't quite worked out the details of our relationship yet."

Bella waited for an explosion to come from Rosalie. It never came.

"Well you two always were super cosy together anyway. Not in a creepy way, it's just more like you were co-conspirators in some joke I never quite got. How long has this been going on for?" Rose was taking this surprisingly well.

Hmmm how long was a piece of string? Bella tried to work out when she had started to like him. She liked the way he had been warm and welcoming during her audition. She perved on him quite a lot during her callback. Edward had been long cast as Fallstaff, he had worked with the director and producer JJ on several projects beforehand. Allegedly the character had been written with Edward in mind. Once she won the role she tried very hard to fall out of lust with him, knowing it was just too creepy for the viewers to digest.

By the end of the previous season she had the notion that perhaps she was finding her feelings rekindled. His attitude had changed from fatherly advisor to genuine acting peer. They had caught up with each other in the off season, having coffee, eating out. Very platonic. They had gone to comic con for the panel (along with Rosalie sadly) and she had to endure the middle aged cougars attempting to hit on him. But she had put her feelings of hatred towards them as her feelings of Edward being her parent and no one wants their father to find love. So how long had she been carrying on with him? A few days. Mentally she had been carrying on with him for a good 6 months.

"It's hard to say Rose, but I've admired Bella for years now, and she finally had the courage to admit first that she you know..."

"Wants to get into daddy's pants?" Bella choked at Rose's statement.

"Get used to it Bella, this is the kind of thing the public are going to go to town on. I think you need to meet with your managers and the show's publicist and you need to work on a strategy. I like being employed Edward and you can't let something like this destroy our show. Many people are heavily invested in our success. So you need to keep it under wraps until you get your people to meet with the shows' people." Rose stood with her hands on her hips, daring them to argue with her.

"I agree with you Rose. This is all a little new for us and you are the first person who knows. Be honest, is it creepy?" Bella was a little relieved to be able to test the waters of how their relationship would be perceived to outsiders.

"Edward has the most divine arse and the most beautiful set of eyes in Hollywood honey. It's not a stupid notion that the pair of you hooked up. It's just the slight "ick" factor. I'm happy for you two, don't get me wrong, I just see the big picture. You two are a cute couple. Well suited I think. Same weird sense of humor. I support you two, just do this subtly ok?" Rose patted Bella on the shoulder. She turned to Edward.

"You be gentle on her heart. She is good people. You are too. You both deserve happiness. But if you fuck this shit up and destroy the shows dynamic I will kick your arse Edward Cullen." She turned on her heels and made a dramatic exit, stage right.

"She took that surprisingly well." Bella raised her eyebrow at Edward's statement.

"She's right about our people needing to meet with the shows people. This is something we don't need to manage alone. Well not unless you want to pull the plug right now?"

"No plug pulling Bella. I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't want a relationship with you. I'm not that kind of guy. Have I not said this before?"

"No Edward, you haven't."

"Oh okay then, Bella would you be my girlfriend? Should I have written that on a bit of paper with two boxes saying yes and no and for you to tick your answer?"

"That would be cute and I could get Rosalie to pass it to you in the classroom. After I spoke with all of my girlfriends and discussed if you were hot enough to date of course."

"That's not an answer Bella." Edward looked at her a little frustrated. He tapped his foot impatiently on floor.

"Yes Edward, I would love to go steady with you."

Edward smiled and resisted kissing her. It was their place of work after all.

"Can we go home now? I need to look pretty for tomorrow."

"I think we both need to go home and call our managers. Want to take turns in breaking the news to them on speakerphone? I can order in Vietnamese?"

"Sounds like a delightful evening. Maybe we should get some wine on the way home as well. I may need to be pissed before I talk to Jane. The pitch of her voice when she gets angry or annoyed, it's enough to give you a migraine."

"Well I get to call Laurent and he is going to be so pissed that I'm not gay. I think he thought he was in with a chance."

" How about we chicken out for tonight but arrange a meeting at your place tomorrow morning and offload to them then. That way they won't want to make us too upset because we have that photo shoot that we have to be at by 10 and they won't want any puffy eyes from tears."

"Or busted up noses from having our faces punched."

"Oh you've met Jane before? Vicious right swing. Pointy shoes too. Maybe you might want to get one of those peen shields that footballers wear."

"Maybe we should get some usage of said peen tonight? Especially if it's gonna be too damaged to use in the next few weeks."

Bella smiled up at Edward.

"Hmm what a lovely plan."

_**Thank you for your reviews. I'm like Pavlov's dog when my iPhone goes ding. Except less hungry and salivatey and more jumping up with glee. **_

_**Was Rosalie too easy on our young lovers?**_

_**Should Jane kick Edward in the gonads? **_

_**Does Siri ever come up with good locations in your area to bury a dead body and if so, do you think that the use of this search engine will ever be used in court to prove that someone was premeditating a murder? **_

_**And as my husband forgot to do anything for me for mother's day again, can someone tell me how to delete from Siri's memory a search for "Where can I hide a dead body in my area?" that I may or may not have searched for on Sunday...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fallstaff 8**

Bella had called Jane from the car, desperate to arrange a meeting with her as soon as she could. She wanted to be able to go out with Edward, maybe even be his date for the Emmy's. The best that Jane could do was to meet her at the photo-shoot the following day, as had been previously arranged. Other than that she could see her the following Tuesday. Jane was in high demand as she was working on her other client, Jacob Black, who also had a role in the movie as the evil apprentice to the dark wizard Elziah. Fortunately they didn't have any love scenes until the second movie, so at least she didn't have to worry about Edward dealing with the same jealousy she was currently dealing with in her co-star Rosalie. Jane had also messaged over the revised script for Bella to start to learn and she picked this up from the doorman.

Bella plopped the parcel on her coffee table and decided to hit the shower. She needed to wash her hair and get the days make up off. She also needed to shave and do all those girl type things that needed to be done prior to one's boyfriend coming over.

_Her boyfriend_ was coming over. Her boyfriend who she had to watch passionately kiss another woman for what seemed like hours.

Well it was the worse 36 minutes of her life, not that she was counting. She hoped that Rosalie's lips hadn't contaminated Edwards in anyway. She would have to reclaim him properly when he came over. Shit she was so unprofessional. It had been distressing to watch him kiss her. She was possessive even before he was officially her property. He was just too good an actor, a little too believable as Rosalie breathed his characters name over and over. Smooching, grabbing his chest, it would make for good fanfiction fodder. She even felt a stirring in her vajayjay. She would have to remind herself never to watch the season's finale with other people. She would most likely puke.

After her shower she sat at her vanity table and blow dried her hair. She then lectured her reflection in the mirror, waiving her hairbrush erratically like some schoolmistress with a cane.

"Toughen up honey, he is an actor, he has to kiss other stupid slutty bitchy motherfucking actresses for a living." She breathed out slowly. She breathed in again. She put down the hairbrush. She regulated her voice.

"Toughen up honey, Edward is your boyfriend. He is an actor. He has to kiss other actresses slash actors for a living. But when he kisses you it's for real. There. Now recite that another 20 times you dumb bitch and you may start to believe it." She leaned forward and put her head in her hands. She then repeated the cycle to herself in the mirror a few more times and when she was done she nearly believed it herself.

She jumped when her phone rang, the concierge informing her that Edward was in the lift and coming up. When he was at the door she realized too late that she was still in her bathrobe and hadn't even put on any underwear. She was the worse girlfriend ever.

The look on Edward's face made her rethink her stance on this.

"I would have asked you out earlier if I'd known this was how you were going to greet me." Edward checked the hallway, then shut the door behind him, kissing her just a little too long for a hello kiss.

"If you continue to kiss me like that I'm gonna ditch the gown now and just shag you right here."

"That was the worst ultimatum I've ever .I'm gonna continue to kiss you like this. Lose the gown doll."

Bella didn't need to be told twice. She needed to reclaim him over bloody Rosalie. He was hers. She undid the robe and before she could even start to slide the fabric over her shoulders Edward had already done the job.

"You're naked."

"You're not. I can dry hump you through the fabric or you can ditch the trousers yourself."

"You suck at giving your boyfriend ultimatums."

"Well I'm relatively rusty on the whole boyfriend thing. So um, there!" She giggled a little as

he took made quick work of ditching his pants.

"Well now you just look silly standing there with an erection and wearing your socks and your shirt. At least I have the indecency to be fully naked."

"Shut up and come here."

"Make me."

Edward lifted her up suddenly and she squealed, her giggling giving way to a satisfied groan as his dick hit its intended target. She clutched onto him for dear life.

"That's one way to make you shut up."

"Mmm you need to shut me up more regularly...oh..."

Their love-making was rough, Edward walked her backwards and rested her arse on the back of the couch, clutching her tightly so she wouldn't fall as he rammed home his need for her.

"Don't mark me, we have the photo-shoot tomorrow." She breathlessly reminded him, although deep down she didn't give a fuck. Let the world find out she was his.

"Maybe I should, you're mine after all." She loved that he was possessive as she.

He came, as if to signify that she was indeed his, and that his plentiful jizz was his way of marking his territory.

After a few minutes of quiet kissing, he lifted her off the couch and they parted.

"Wanna have a shower?" She walked backwards into the bathroom, beckoning him as she went.

"You just want me to smell like girlie shampoo and get busted by Alice."

She popped her head back around the corner.

"I happened to buy some of your stupid over expensive shampoo and your conditioner and both brands of the body wash that you use. So that way when you come over you smell like you & I smell like me and Alice is none the wiser."

"And what will your friends think when they come over and you have man accouterments in your bathroom?"

"They are going to wonder who the lucky guy is because I have practically been a nun for the last few years. Plus my friends, well I don't really see them much anymore. I guess Alice is pretty much my closest friend and I only see her outside of work once or twice a month. Except when we are on hiatus. I think she is going to be doing make-up on the set of the movie-they're happy with how she makes me look young and sweet and innocent."

"Yep Alice works on you for hours."

She smacked him on the arse as he walked into the shower.

"You need a bigger shower, you're still gonna smell like me showering in this itty bitty space. It's barbaric that you only have one shower head. I might need to get my decorator in here."

"She wouldn't fit I don't think."

"True- even more reason to get her to sort this shit out. A man's gotta have a decent shower at the end of a hard day pretending to be a lawyer."

Bella grabbed his body wash and squirted it on his chest, the shock of the cold liquid hitting his chest and making him jump.

"You are such a girl. On the set of the movie they are talking about being in some pretty remote locations, some which we have to hike to and camp out at. I won't even be able to have a shower on some days." Edward feigned mock distaste at the thought. It wasn't the comfort of a shower that she would miss though. In a little over a month she would be hours away from him.

"I think we need to talk our contingency for when you're away. We need to have a plan in place for Jane and Laurent to work on. Like what will happen when you are away- I'm only working on a two week project with Joss, you know our usual hiatus project. After that I could meet up with you on your days off-do you have your filming schedule yet?"

Bella hadn't thought of that. They were a couple now. An unofficial official couple. Jane was going to shit puppies. Although she probably already shat puppies because it was rumored she ate them for breakfast. Jane was a powerful ally to have on your side. She would have to top herself if Jane ever turned on her.

"I don't have my schedule yet, I only got the final draft of the script today. The only things I have on apart from working are the Emmy's and then a few photo-shoots for a few magazines, Vogue is the main one,it's not a cover, just a movie tie in. I told Jane I was their bitch as much as they needed me. My character is the second lead, so I'm in about three-quarters of it. Other than my dad's birthday that's pretty much my hiatus. Oh-I called Jane on my way home, she can't come any earlier than the photo-shoot."

"That's fine,I called Laurent, but he isn't available until tomorrow halfway through the shoot as well. We just need to work out how we get this out. My thoughts are after the season finishes, it's kind of important that the audience have faith in Rosalie and my character's chemistry."

"As much as it irks me not to be able to blab about this, we just have to keep this quiet until we can organise a private meeting with both of our managers. I would agree that waiting until after the season finale has aired is probably a better prospect." Bella continued to wash Edwards chest very diligently, paying particular attention to his abs. Her hands wondered down to his cock, which was starting to harden up again under her attention.

"Bella are you taking advantage of me? I just came over to run scripts with you." She stopped playing in his general genital area and sheepishly put her hands behind her back, perving as the water rinsed off the heavy soaping she had applied to the area.

"Oh that reminds me,I have the movie script. Wanna do a read through with me?"

"Are there sex scenes?" Bella couldn't detect if Edwards was jealous.

"There weren't in the last version, but today's is the final. I'm warning you though, my character gets captured by the evil wizard and they turn her into a bad witch in the next book. She has sex quite a few times with Damian, the evil wizard's apprentice."

"Yeah I know, I read the books when I found out you had the role. It's not going to be so BDSM is it?" Edward's voice was slightly choking. Good, it bothered him to see her with another person as much as it bothered her.

"I don't know. I mean it has mild BDSM as you call it, a few whips and chains and a little bit of violence. It's passionate, she has that Stockholm syndrome, so she thinks she is in love with him, but then by the end of the fourth book she really is in love with him and he's the hero who saves the day. Well saves the day with her. They equally kick arse."

"I hate that Jacob Black gets to have faux sex with you." They had finished in the shower and were drying off. Bella for the second time. She would be so squeaky clean by the morning. She handed Edward a towel and watched appreciatively as he dried himself off.

"Well when I get the next movie scripts I will run through them with you. Over and over again if you like."

"Well I do want you to be good, but not too good when you are sexing him. He's not allowed to really fall in love with you."

Bella went over and kissed her co-star on the nose.

"Sorry I went and blew our cover to Rosalie today, speaking of co-stars falling in love with each other. My jealousy kicked in."

"You did the scene much better than Rosalie by the way. I think it's because she finds me vaguely repugnant."

"Really? Oh my lord, when I went for auditions with you I was imagining you in the sack. Surely she was doing the same? Didn't they get you two to kiss and see if you had any chemistry? Isn't that the whole point of the show?"

They had moved to the lounge room. Bella picked up the script from the coffee table and unwrapped it, flipping it to the last page and confirming that the script had been enlarged by about 12 pages. She flip read through it, realizing that they had bought the sex scenes forward a book.

"Fuck, I have to go on diet and call my personal trainer. Sorry Edward, they've bought the fucking to the first movie. Shit." She only had a month to get herself in perfect shape. She hadn't done a sex scene except for the pseudo one for Fallstaff, which because of the G rating was fairly mild. She was completely covered up.

She read through the new scenes quickly. They were bad. Much more gritty than she thought they were going to be. She wondered how realistic the sex was going to look. She hoped for arty shadows and dim rooms.

"Can I look? What sort of direction have they given?" Bella handed the script to Edward and tried not to chew on her fingernails.

"What kind of rating is this going to have? This is pretty um, well porno-esque." Edward seemed concerned.

"I will have to run this by Jane, but my contract isn't full nudity so you know, it's the usual, stomach may be shown, but may not show the artists breasts or nipples nor below the pant line of the artist's pubic bone..."

Edward read the set direction. "Damian grabs Marissa's hair and pushes her against the dungeon wall, she winces, he rips her shirt and pushes himself against her,running his hand down her front, yelling at her..."

Bella took the script from Edward's hand.

"I'm tied up in this scene...want to practice with me?"

**Thanks for reading. All errors are my own. Next chapter is lemony lemony lemony.**

**Because when life hands you lemons you make pornographic chapters...**


	9. Chapter 9

Fallstaff 9

Bella sat with Edward on the couch, basking in the warm afterglow of having just basically made a porno- one that they were now going to watch and then delete immediately. They had often videod themselves in scenes where they were trying to get the right blocking, the right chemistry, but that had been for Fallstaff, never something as sexual as the dungeon scene for her new movie.

"Okay, let's play it, and then we delete immediately right?" Bella was half wanting to keep the scene they had just recorded. Even though it had ended up with them both being naked and fucking. She felt a slight ache in her womanly parts at the thought.

"Yep, immediately." Edward sounded reluctant to do so to her. The scene had been hot. Very hot. And she would have to reenact it with someone that wasn't him. Someone much younger and more appropriate for her to be with.

Edward flopped back on the couch as he pushed play on the remote.

_Bella was tied (very gently, lest she bruise) to a coat hook on the wall by her hands. _

_...Marissa had been tied in the dungeon for what she thought was several hours and was now just regaining consciousness. She looks around at her surroundings, and makes an attempt to loosen the ties that have her hands bound. Her hands are taped together, meaning she can't get them free to perform a spell that would blast the room into smithereens. She is powerless. A glimmer of hope shines and then a look of concern as Damien walks into the dungeon, accompanied by (pretend) minions of the Grand Sorcerer._

_She realizes that the boy she is starting to have a crush on, is in fact, the dreaded Sorcerer's apprentice._

"_It was you all along." She shrinks back into the wall as he comes closer to her. _

"_Don't be that way Marissa, I did all of this for you." He gently caresses her cheek._

"_Well undo it Damien. The Sorcerer can't win. He can't be allowed to take over the town."_

"_That's not his intention Marissa." He slides his hand down her neck._

"_Then why has he destroyed my coven? Our aim is to protect the town, the people here are good people Damien. They don't need to be turned into his minions." She moves her head to indicate the two former townspeople who are now blankly watching them behind Damien._

_Damien turns and sends them away._

"_He's going to take over the world Marissa. I did this for you, so you wouldn't be harmed. If you join our side then we can be together. You'll be allowed to live. He's going to kill everyone in your coven. He'll kill anyone who stands in his way."_

_Marissa flinches at the idea. _

"_I don't exactly think I'm going to join your side, the evil side willingly. I'd rather die than be a minion. " She sticks her chin out with resolve. _

"_Did you know that minions are made by clouding their minds and implanting the idea that the sorcerer is their master? All self will and resolve goes out the window. It's simple trickery for the weak minded. This mind trick isn't going to work for someone of your stature Marissa. I know you're the coven's leader. Marcus won't stop until he has killed everyone who will stand in his way. He almost killed me. But then he discovered that he could infect others with his evil." Damien pulls open his shirt, revealing a strange tattoo over his heart. It pulses and flickers like it's alive._

"_What the fuck is that?" She wiggles in her bindings, as if it's going to help her to get away._

_Damien grabs at her shirt and the buttons fly as he bares her chest._

_He puts his hand on her chest, gently touching his finger tips over her heart. Her chest rises and falls rapidly, abject terror starting to rise._

"_It only hurts for a moment and then after that nothing bothers you. You don't see the world in black or white anymore. Only black. And it's so good Marissa. It's so good not having to worry about a guilty conscience. I want you. I want you to be safe. And this is the only way." From his back pocket he brings a large guilded knife and cuts the ties above her. He lifts up her now sagging body, her arms completely useless from being tied up for so many hours. He lifts her up and carries her to a wooden table, and ties her to it._

_He straddles her body and cups her face in his hands. He kisses away the tears that have started to form._

"_Please Damien, don't do this. I really like you, I wanted us to be together but not like this. Please let me help you-don't do this!" She struggles and tries to buck him off her. She whimpers and realizes the futility of her actions._

"_E nomeny bindego artilo ..." Damien starts to utter the words of the incantation. The knife glows in his hands._

"_I'm sorry baby." He cuts his palm, the blood soaking the knife. He cuts it across her breast. He drops the knife on the table beside them. The deed is done._

_She pants and is racked with pain for a few seconds. Then nothing. Her face relaxes, her breathing returns to normal._

_She opens her eyes. _

"_Damien my love." He kisses her, she grinds into him. He grabs her arse to get her closer to him, appreciating the passion that is welling up inside her._

_She bites his lip playfully._

"_Get these things off of me, I want to feel you inside me, now!" She indicates to the ties that are binding her. He diligently removes them, making quick work of the ties with the sacred blade. She undoes his trousers when he returns to paying attention to her. She roughly palms his cock._

"_What are you waiting for?" He lifts up her skirt and thrusts into her. He holds back her head, ensuring she is looking at him as he fucks her. He comes, letting out a raged cry. Exhausted he lays his head on her chest._

"_I love you Marissa."_

"_For all eternity?" He lets his kisses be his answer._

"That was hot. You are not allowed to have penetrative sex with that Jacob kid like we just did though" She smacked Edward's arm playfully. She moved her position on the couch and straddled him.

"Edward, I think when I do this with Jacob I'll probably be doing something called acting."

"Do you think it's too late for me to be cast as Damien in this flick?"

"I think you could be cast as Damien's dad. Maybe I can convince the producers that Marissa wants to screw the Sorcerer as well."

"Damien's dad is the sorcerer?"

"Well he is in this version. Sort of adds to the dimension as to why Damien isn't such a bad guy- every boy wants their daddy's approval."

"I think I don't want to play any actor who is your daddy or your boyfriend's daddy ever again. I'm happy to play boyfriend though in real life." Bella smiled at the thought.

"I think we should get some sleep. Were you gonna stay tonight?" She whispered the last sentence quietly. She knew it would freak Jane out if Edward stayed the night.

"I'd love to, but we have to have our beauty sleep. Do you think you can keep your hands off me for the night and actually do some sleeping?"

"You're not that irresistible you know. You have freckles on your chest. Weird dark freckles. That freaks me out a bit. Your beard also grows at an alarming rate. It's kinda disturbing." She playfully touched his chin, feeling the growth of the day brushing against her fingertips.

"Dang, I don't seem to have any power over you. May as well cut my losses." Edward pretended to start to get her to move off him.

"Come on, get your arse in my bed, you gotta work on your beauty sleep. You need way more of it than I do." Edward smacked her arse as she jumped off him.

"Ouch, if I'd have known how much you liked BDSM I don't think I would've hit on you in the first place."

"You loved being tied up, admit it, your my little bondage queen." Edward gathered her in his arms, rubbing his forehead on hers and kissing her nose.

"Maybe just a little."

"Aren't you just a little minx?"

"Yep that's me."

"Come to bed then little minx." Edward reached his hand out for hers and she willingly followed him into her bedroom.

Tomorrow would be another day. A day when Jane would probably kill her.

The USB sat in the dvd player. Ignored.

**Thanks for reading- and being so patient with my updates. I do love your reviews and welcome any suggestions about my writing. Which sometimes I do with alcohol in my hands.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fallstaff 10**

**This chapter took forever. I had almost terminal writers block. SM owns the characters.**

**I may own a new house hopefully this month.**

"Beautiful, now Bella, look at Rosalie and cross your arms, turn your head to the right, great!" The photographer was getting a group shot of the cast, Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Bella all posing on various items of office furniture.

Bella had decided not to look at Edward at all during the shoot. She was worried that the photographer might capture a look between them that would be all too private. As it was she was playing the good actress trying not to just walk over to him and kiss him passionately and stake her claim on him. Rosalie was being forced to draped her arms all over Edward and she was going to junk punch the photographer if he gave any further directions which meant that Edward or Rosalie had to touch each other in any more of a sexual way. She was ready to dash off the microsecond that they broke up the group shot and just wanted shots of Edward and Rose. She was going to puke if she had to sit around and watch them.

All of her Christmases came at once when the photographer and the show's producer declared that they were fairly happy with the shots that they had, just as Bella's manager arrived.

In the end she pussied out of telling Jane. But with good reason. Jane had a plan.

And you don't fuck with Jane when she wants something.

Jane arrived in an amazingly good mood, which always set her on edge. She was chatting with the producer and the photographer and another woman from the magazine. It appeared that she was going to be conned into shooting some photo's for stock for when the movie was being filmed. It made sense, they wouldn't have to send a photographer half way across the country and she could be interviewed over the phone It would however mean that she was going back to hair and makeup up and the set would be reconfigured to suit the shoot. She would be trapped here for another 2 hours or so. Jane had bought along her stylist and they were muttering about outfits. She hated it when Jane just assumed she was at her mercy, willing to drop everything. She had hoped to get a little shut eye this afternoon, maybe a nap in Edwards arms before they got onto their location night shoot. It would be a long day otherwise.

Jane finally acknowledged her existence and came over with a friendly Hollywood style (but in New York) air kiss and greeting.

"Bella darling you look beautiful, lets get you into these. Try and harness that sexy witchy character of yours sweetheart."

Bella looked at the few dresses, a stunning blue silk (mostly see through) and a satin black (low cut but with potential) and a sweet floaty floral. Obviously meant to contrast the good and evil aspects of her character.

"I wanted to do some clip in hair extensions, but we are in negotiations with two companies at the moment and it would be a disaster if we went with the wrong one."

Christ, she tried not to roll her eyes at that one. You just wait lady, she thought, I'm delivering Armageddon the microsecond I get you alone.

"Did you want some champagne? Alistair was waving some about before. Might loosen you up for the shoot?"

She adjusted her shoulders, she _was_ incredibly tense. "No thanks Jane, gotta work tonight, and I'm a sleepy drunk anyway. One glass and I'm giggling, two and I'm on the couch snoring."

"How adorable are you darling! You got the latest script?"

"Yes thanks Jane, is this the final,_ final _script or is there likely to be more changes?"

"Well they are wanting to throw in more sex. But I know you're hesitant. They keep wanting to push the boundaries of your artists agreement. I think we should tweak the agreement. Are you really sure nipples are a limit for you?"

She sighed. She could see why actresses wound up doing porn, if Jane was your average manager she would have the performer doing anything for her 10% cut. Jane got her the jobs she coveted, so she guessed she should be grateful.

A small female assistant nervously approached and said that they were ready for her in makeup. She blanked out as Jane discussed the look that they were after with the stylist and the makeup artist. The photographer came in to offer his opinion as well.

"Vampy, seductive and innocent. That's what this photo needs to scream. Her character is Snow Whiteish with an edge. Lets go heavy on the eyes and soft on the mouth, get some volume in the hair. Maybe we can throw in some leaves and little flowers..." She let them drone on. She'd wait until they were finished poking and prodding her before she added any changes. She learned to be flexible and gracious and to trust the artsy fartsy people. As long as her nipples weren't out for all and sundry she didn't really mind.

When she was finally ready and squeezed into the LBD her girls fully covered, she walked back onto the set that had been transformed with an ornate metal bed with grey bedding, dried fall coloured leaves and rose petals thrown about. She gently made her way on the bed and allowed them to arrange the leaves in her hair as Jane had suggested. Thirty minutes later and finally she was given her freedom. She had been contemplating how to break the news to Jane the entire time. She guessed she would wind up looking constipated in the photos from stress. She got to look at a few of the photos on the photographers laptop and signed an autograph for his niece. Not as constipated looking as she thought she would be. She looked sweet and seductive at the same time. The photographer promised to sign a few copies of various photos and get them back to her. She hoped her mum would like them.

She got back to the dressing room and slipped out of her dress and into the outfit she arrived in. She took deep breaths and walked out to face the firing squad.

She need not have bothered about what she would say to Jane.

Jane had an idea.

A fucking horrible one.

"Bella darling, you know how I manage both you and Jacob Black..."

Oh shit she knew exactly what Jane was going to say. She wanted to scream 'No'. Her voice retracted down her throat.

Jane was using her baby voice. The one that said "I'm asking you sweetly but if you don't do what I ask I'm going to rip off your head and shit down your throat."

"Bella darling, I think we should set up that you and Jacob are dating. Think of the paparazzi and the value it will add to the film!"

Bella's natural predilection for turning pale when confronted with unpleasant news gave her away. Jane spoke with more haste and force.

"Jacob is all for it. We say you met during rehearsals, all that body contact during rehearsing for fight scenes, you just couldn't help your attraction to each other..."

"Jane, I know you think that's a good idea..." How do you tell Godzilla to stop stomping on Tokyo in a calm manner?

"Excellent, it's decided then. So when you start next month we will have you two slipping away for secret rendezvous at different restaurants and having walks in the park and holding hands on set etcetera etcetara etcetera and that's the plan in a nutshell."

Bella breathed in and out. Now you pussy, now is the time to tell her.

"WhatifIgetaboyfriendinthemeantime?" Jane did that look. The one mothers do to naughty toddlers when they are in public. The "you are dead to me" look.

"You don't. For the next 3 years Jacob is your one true love. Your an actress and this is a brilliant career transaction. What fan doesn't want their two favourite lead characters to fall in love in real life? You and he are going to sell millions of magazines. We need to think of a celebrity couple name for you. Jacswan? Jacla? No that sounds like Dracula..."

Jane ranted in nonsensical tangents for several more minutes, never letting her get a word in. Edward would kill her. Three years. She would have to stop this relationship before it even started. She felt pouty and disenchanted and when the makeup artist came to remove her makeup and reassemble her hair to normality she felt used and dirty.

She was a commodity. Everyone else owned her existence except for herself.

But she was an actress. She would act pleasant and together until she could lose her shit in private.

**Thankyou for reading. Thank you so much for your patience. I have felt so guilty for not updating. Am already writing the next chapter. I pinky swear! Please review, I'm not even sure if you are reading this anymore- I have been tweaking chapters, I think I need a Beta...any takers?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**SM owns Twilight. And the characters. I saw The Host last week. Not too shabby. I did wonder how the hell the actress managed to play a two part person having a conversation with herself for much of the movie. She did really well. Anyway I'll shut up and here's your chapter.**

**EPOV.**

Bella had been whisked away and her heathen hell bitch of a manager now had her safely in her clutches. Her well manicured Tiffany clad fingers were probably latched onto her, sucking the life and soul out of her body.

He would wait for a call back from his manager and meet with him as soon as he could. Just to vent the possibilities of a relationship with Bella, and see where the chips may fall. At least Laurent could be reasonable and discreet. Laurent had handled quite a few celebrities who had scandals and they'd all come up gleaming and shining from the shit.

He needed some sound advice. How would you explain this to the media? What do they do when they go out to dinner, how much groping and kissing is appropriate in the eyes of the public? Life should be simple. You should just be able to fall in love and that is it. Boy meets girl. Girl likes boy and after a few years finally he wears her down until she says 'yes' to marriage. They make little girl and boy babies and the circle of life continues. Perhaps he was getting sentimental in his old age. She was a rising star, her potential was boundless. He liked this girl and he was damned if he was going to let her get hurt because he had pursued a relationship with her. It was one thing that his career would suffer, but completely different for someone who was just starting out in the industry. He wasn't asking his manager for permission. He was just going to get him to work on some what-ifs.

Simple things that he would have taken for granted previously. He wondered if anyone else in the business had survived a relationship gap that was so big. He could only think of Courtney thingame and that dude from the Green Mile. Every time he saw that girl on TV he wanted to rescue her from the creepy older guy. Their age difference was 30 years or something. Now that was creepy. But who was he to judge true love. When Bella arrived on set several hours later, he had made two phone calls to her, both which had remained unanswered.

She looked tired.

And pissed off.

**BPOV**

Trailers aren't sound proof enough for you to lose your shit. Besides she didn't want a reputation for being one of 'those' performers who was temperamental and bought their social lives into the workplace.

At least tonight she had some action to deal with and a great script. She would act with Edward and she would get to take him home and screw his brains out. And then she would tell him that she wasn't allowed to see him for three years for fear her manager would fuck up her career and she wouldn't be able to get work in this town. Except maybe as a person in a smelly character suit, standing outside a chicken place handing out vouchers for discount chicken wings.

She greeted Edward and they got ready for their scene. Nothing out of the ordinary. But tonight there was no small talk. Microphones pick up everything. She just wanted to sulk and be shitty for a week. Instead it was cold and she was going to be running up and down yet another alley way for yet another night of filming.

She nodded as enthusiastically as the director pointed out where they would run, where the dummy shots would explode and how to avoid the camera track.

"You need to look forward but be mindful, we have 20 feet of track. Stay as close to each other as you can, pause on the x, deliver dialogue, then two steps near the dumpster. Duck, heads up, 3 shots, duck again. Then Rosalie arrives to save the day as the flashing lights commence. Clear?"

**EPOV**

Bella is off. Something is off. She is all business and calm. By this stage we'd be cracking jokes, faux wrestling each other, consuming another cup of coffee. But not tonight. Tonight Bella's barely speaking to me, except for her lines and we're being shot at and yelling and screaming at the other actors in this scene, but it feels like it's all inside my head.

Now Bella has done a classic Bella. She's fallen. Fallen hard on the ground and hit her head. Five times we ran the scene and she was perfect, and then the director wanted just one more close up. The camera wasn't going as fast as it had been on the track and she tripped going down hard.

And she'd been so still. And he'd done the worse thing he could've. He picked her up and barked at anyone who came near until the set medic got to her.

**BPOV**

"That's my boyfriend" she thought through a haze of ringing in her ears and bright lights that were shining through her eyelids like an angry red flame.

And her body had finally reacted to protect herself. She pushed at him and in her mind she was screaming at him to "behave like a dad not a lover!" But it didn't matter, he couldn't hear her and he was just rocking her gently.

**EPOV**

"Come on honey open up your eyes, Bella sweetie just open your eyes. Please Bella"

The medic pried her eyelids open and waved a small torch back and forth.

Bella had pushed weakly against him with her hand and it dawned on him.

He wasn't behaving like a coworker. He was behaving like someone way more invested than he should be.

"Can you take her, I'm not sure I should've picked her up. Acted a bit dad like there didn't I?" He laughed to the medic, hoping he was convincing.

"I think I tripped her, hope she isn't going to be too pissed at me. She falls over enough all by herself!" He was speaking a little louder, hoping that the crew would get the idea. Paternal nature kicked in. Anyone would have done the same.

**BPOV**

Being hospitalized for observations was one thing, but another was knowing that Edward was purposely not visiting her or staying by her bedside or calling her because they were faking not being in a relationship. Having said that Alice had visited and she was a crew member. The only god damned person who she wanted to see wasn't here.

"You okay honey? I'm telling you about how I did makeup for Donald Trump yesterday and that he wouldn't let anyone touch his hair and you don't seem like you're here. Does your head hurt? Should I get the nurse?" Alice was adorable in her concern.

"No I'm okay, just distracted. The whole movie thing and I'm supposed to start training next week. I wonder if they're even gonna be able to insure me, I'm a walking frikking disaster."

"Oh Bella you are such a drama Queen. You'll be out of here in the morning." Alice was sorting out her bedside table, having bought her a few things she would need for the night from her apartment.

"You know what's weird?"

Bella held her breath. Too perceptive. Alice was too bloody perceptive.

"Edward."

Fucking psychic little need to freak out. "What about Edward?"

"He was very, god what's the word... Protective?" Alice tilted her head to the side. She was asking it like a question. A dare.

Breathe. Look chilled. Answer calmly. "Oh Edward protective? Well I guess he's played my dad for years, so maybe that's why?"

"Hmmm maybe." Alice's tone said it all. What it said was that she could smell bullshit when she walked into the paddock.

All she had to do was shut the fuck up and hope Alice would lead herself in the wrong direction.

"He was rocking you back and forth like you were the most important thing on the earth."

Bella let out a laugh, hoping it wasn't too fake. "You are very over imaginative sometimes there Alice. He's just being a protective cast member. We act like family, we are family. It just spills over. It's been a very emotional couple of months, the writers are really playing on our family bond, so at least you're convinced!" Yep that was right, nice and light, nothing too telling, make Alice think she's nuts.

"Crazy me I guess. Any-who I'm gonna bail. Gotta make other people look beautiful tomorrow and I might need to make sure I have enough corrector to cover that bruise on your head. Gonna call my wholesaler." Alice packed up her things as she spoke and patted her arm as a goodbye.

"If you need anything Bells just call and I'll duck by your apartment again."

"Thanks Alice your awesome."

"Yep that's me, totes awesome. Even hid half the shit that Edward left behind while shagging you for the last couple of weeks that was scattered all over your place, because Jane called to say she might need to get into your apartment to drop off a script and pick some things up for you. Laters honey!" Alice dropped this bombshell as she walked out of the room.

All Bella could do was swear and then she got a fright as Alice popped her head back into the room.

"Don't worry babes, I can keep a secret"

**Duh Duh Duh...**

**As always thank you for your reviews. Even the nasty one saying I was 'riffing off' the relationship of Kstew and Rpatz. Well I hope not, because in my mind there is no way you could fake being in a relationship for 3 years with someone to make money for a movie. Just stay with me people, I believe in HEA's and all that shit.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Insert disclaimer here. SM owns it a****ll. I saw Warm Bodies this week. Very cute, for a zombie love story.**

**BPOV**

Her head wasn't hurting from the fall anymore. It was instead now hurting from the hours of thinking that she'd been doing, in between the hourly checks by the nurses to make sure she wasn't suffering from a concussion. Her next of kin-her mother was of course hysterical when she'd been notified that she was injured and had threatened to fly straight up to see her baby and make sure they hadn't disfigured her. It was the only phone call she'd received and it had killed her iPhone battery. Her phone had sat there all night like a zombie, all full of promise with absolutely no abilities to fulfill it's life purpose. The hospital arranged for her driver to pick her up at midday when they'd allowed her to be discharged. She was to have a day off work, which thank fully didn't slow up production.

Edward of course was at work and she hadn't gotten the chance to warn him that the omniscient Alice knew all and saw all. She tried to think about what was in her apartment that was telling. A shitload of used condoms in the bedroom. Possibly in the bathroom. Jocks in the lounge room. Edward did seem to have a habit of going home commando, she'd found his Calvin's the following morning left behind like as a naughty love letter.

Then of course there was his shampoo. His expensive ridiculous personalized shampoo that smelled so sexy and divine and warded off split ends as a bonus. She tried not to appear impatient to her driver Peter, but she was bouncing her legs up and down, desperate to call Edward the second her feet hit her lounge room. When they arrived, Peter walked her to the elevator, a little unnecessarily and she thanked him and gave him the day off. Lucky bastard, she wished she was her own boss. Heaps of days off and full pay. Although with being an actress too many days off tended to mean your career was flailing and hers was most definitely not.

She plugged in her phone and was instantly annoyed as the little apple icon took forever to appear and then it seemed to take hours to turn into the little red battery of death that meant she could attempt to call him. She kept poking the button like a bear with a bee hive. When it finally requested her passcode she squealed out of frustration.

She hoped he picked up straight away, she didn't know today's shooting schedule as she wasn't on it anymore. She didn't even know what scenes they were doing. This lack of knowledge angered her even more when she dialed his number and it went to his voicemail.

"Hi you've reached me, I don't even check this thing, leave a message at your peril...Beep". She hung up quickly. Edward hated voicemail and she knew his message was sincere.

She could ring Alice. She was almost happy that the secret was out of the bag. Alice would be able to set stalk for her. Unless Alice wasn't on set.

**EPOV**

No calls, nothing. He hadn't left voicemails for her. Voicemails were annoying and he couldn't stand having to wade through 50 often inane messages a day. His assistant took all the important calls and kept his life organized, so why would he need to hug onto his mobile like it was his lifeline?

Except today he was heavily in demand, his character was the lead and it meant there was hardly a scene in the show that he wasn't in. What he wouldn't give right now to be a minor role and watch that phone for all it was worth.

By lunchtime he was going apeshit and was relieved to see Bella had finally called him back. A call back to her lead to him hearing her voicemail message. He left a message "Hey it's me, I hate voicemail, so it's your turn to play phone tag. Fucking technology"

He then rang his voicemail and attempted to extract the voice messages, It was the only time he'd ever checked his messages and after wading through missed voicemail number 35 and none of them being her he didn't know whether to be pleased that she knew him so well, or pissed off because he didn't know if she was okay or not.

He almost shat himself when the diminutive, but slightly scary Alice gently tapped him on his shoulder.

She looked around like a bad Peter Seller attempting to be a covert agent.

"What's up Alice?" He held his phone like it had the answers to the universe in it. He wondered how long he should wait before calling her back again. Maybe she was asleep.

Alice spotted his lack of concentration in her and his almost obsessive strangulation of his phone."She's okay, she's at home and she tried to call you, about an hour ago. But she didn't want to upset your work today, so she's waiting for you to call."

"Er okay Alice, but I think I can wait until Monday when she's back on set." That was the cool response. What the hell was Bella sending messages through Alice for?

And that's when he noticed it. Alice was all co-conspirator. She knew. Shit who else did?

"Yes to answer your weird facial expressions I know. Cute jocks by the way. Also she didn't have her phone charged overnight. You should have called her. You could've visited. I think you could've I don't really know if that would've been weird. It may've been. You treat her nice by the way, she's a good person. Maybe you're a little old. I don't know all the details yet, but I'm sure she'll spill." He may have been mistaken but Alice may have just looked directly in his crotch area. Please tell me women don't spill all their pillow talk to each other. He hoped he measured up.

"I don't exactly approve, but you've managed to keep this on the down-low so I just hope you don't fuck it up. Call her!" She stopped whispering and turned silently on her little heel and tottered off.

He managed to make it back to his trailer, having only a few minutes to spare, he prayed she'd answer her phone.

**BPOV**

"Edward!" She'd answered on the second ring. She hoped she didn't seem too keen.

"Are you okay? Head not hurting? What the fuck with Alice knowing?" He blurted out all of his fears.

"I'm okay, just a headache from thinking too much, Alice guessed when she came here to pick up stuff, you can't go leaving your jocks about. Although the used condom festival in various rooms may have lead her to believe it was you. Plus you were all... you know..."

"Yeah it's my fault, I got all I don't know, testosteroney if that's a word. You were hurt. I mean you were out to it and my instincts just kicked in."

"Fatherly instincts?" She said it weakly.

"No not fatherly. Boyfriend, lover whatever, I just didn't like seeing my woman hurt." She could hear his exasperated breath.

"That's very sweet and kind of a turn on right now."

"Hmmm what are you wearing?"

"Dirty pervert."

"Hey you're my woman. Humour me."

"A very sexy pair of yoga pants and a shirt from Switzerland that's red with a big cross on it."

"Like a first aid kit."

"Yes a first aid kit looking shirt."

"Your boobs would totally resus anyone unconscious." She smiled. This was how she liked their relationship to be. Easy and light.

"I'm not sure if you're aware that you're the last of the great romantics?"

"Sorry Bells that I couldn't be more boyfriend like last night. Honestly I just wanted to sleep there with you and drive you home myself. This secrecy, it's really shit."

Yeah she thought, tell me about it, it was killing her. It was times like these when having a boyfriend that you could show around in public would be helpful. She wondered what Jane would've arranged for Jacob to do. Probably take her home or deliver flowers. She'd arrange for paps to be there to take photos. The thought made her shake her head and she let out a pissed off sigh.

"Am I missing something Bells, is there something else going on?"

Was there something else going on. Yes there fucking was. It was the death nell of their relationship even before it got to start.

"Yeah there is and I was too pissed off about it to tell you yesterday. We have a situation, and we need to work on some kind of action plan to squash it."

"What's the problem? Who do I need to kill?" After a pause he added "What the fuck has Jane done?"

"She wants me to date my costar."

"I'm guessing I'm not that costar" The sadness in his voice was evident. If only life was that simple and Jane agreed to her dating Edward as a good career option.

She spoke quietly."She wants me to date Jacob Black."

"What while you're filming in Forks?"

"Longer than that, the whole three years until all the movies come out. Possibly until they are out on general TV and she has milked our relationship for all it's worth."

**EPOV**

He worked hard to hide his rage.

Fucking prissy fucking Jane.

"And what did you tell her?" He tried not to be too angry at Bella. He hoped she'd told the vampire of a manager to go fuck herself up her own arse.

"I don't think you ever really give Jane your opinion. She just sort of advises you on what you're going to do and you silently sit there in fear of her going mental on you and your career and fucking you completely over. Shit Edward, I didn't agree I just didn't, I couldn't do anything. I pussied out."

He knew what Jane was like. He was felt lucky that Laurent was a good manager. Jane got the job done, but she wondered who she'd fucked with and fucked over to get what she wanted. No point in making Bella feel bad for not having the balls to stand up to her.

"Are you ashamed of us?"

Bella answered almost immediately, her ire clear. "No, I really like you, I love being with you, you're my friend Edward, my coworker and I think we're pretty compatible. Not many people find that. I enjoy fucking your brains out. Plus, hey, free personally made for me shampoo and conditioner, that's very enticing."

"So you'd walk the red carpet with me if it didn't mean social and potential career suicide?"

"Yes Edward. If we were two ordinary folk who met at their accountancy firm..."

"Ew no maths, let's say we met as teachers. Drama teachers, really cool ones."

"Edward if we were two teachers I would totally fuck you in the **stationery **cupboard and get pissed at the girls who were fantasizing about you as their teacher."

"What would you be wearing as this minx teacher?"

"Edward, focus, we need a plan."

"You bought up the stationery cupboard, I'm just an innocent bystander for your sexual fantasies."

"Edward!"

"I don't really have a plan. This just brings up a lot of fuckery. I need to talk to Laurent. He called me back I have a message sitting here from my PA. He's scheduling some time for us on Monday. He also has another project for me for hiatus." A knock on his trailer startled him.

"Mr Cullen we need you on set in 10!" It was one of the crew, rounding up everyone on set.

"Look I've got to go. I'm happy you're in one piece. Can I come and kiss your boo-boos individually tonight?"

"Please come over, I just want to be us and simple and easy for one night. Unless you want to go through some script reads with me?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll cook dinner."

"And by cook dinner you mean order something in."

"That's my plan. Gotta go, we'll sort this out."

Damn fuck they'd sort this out.

BPOV

She tried not to sulk around her apartment while waiting for Edward to come over, as it was counter productive so she tried to read her Forks Witches script and remember her lines instead.

But every scene she was in with Jacob she was wishing it was with Edward and by the time the light started to dim she was finding it harder to concentrate on the script at hand. She hated Jane. Maybe she could get out of her contract with her. When had she signed it? 2009, it was a three year contract...

She searched her filing cabinet for the document. She should get a show business lawyer onto it. What was his name? Oh yes, Jenks. Jeremiah Jenks. Thorough. Sweaty and nervous though. Jane had him by the balls. She could see why she was effective at her job. She knew how to pick the next big thing and her clientele were the elite of young Hollywood.

Nor was she stupid.

Checking the time it was a quarter past six and a text from Edward indicated he had left and was on his way made her jump quite literally with joy. It would all be better if she and Edward could just nut out a plan together.

She had enough time to hop on her computer and find out Jenks address and work on a meeting. She warmed up the Mac and waited, her email jumping up excitedly when she entered her password.

A whole string of google alerts popped up in her email box. Jane had set them up, the instant any news articles came up about you, an email got sent from her office.

That was never good. She expected photos of her unconscious on the ground during filming.

But it was so much worse than she expected.

_Little Witch gets injured and her Wizard comes to the rescue!_

_Hollywood news can confirm from a reliable source that Bella Swan, our Marissa in the new Forks Witches movie has in fact bewitched her costar Jacob Black, our XXXXX XXXX. A close confidant reports that during a heavy fall on set during filming of Fallstaff, Jacob rushed to be by her bedside, delivering flowers and comforting the distressed, and well reported accident prone starlet._

No No No No, she switched off her computer immediately, like this simple act would condemn the misrepresented report unto the aether. She was going to fucking kill Jane. How dare she launch this shit. How dare she launch this shit now. Forks Witches was a cult book series, this was going to send the fans and the paps into a frenzy. She thought she had a few weeks of freedom left.

And Edward was about to come over and walk into a potential pap-storm. She called his phone to warn him.

He wasn't answering. She tried five times. She paced for a few minutes, how could she warn him? Bill she thought, Bill will come through for her. She called downstairs to the concierge desk.

"Hey Bill."

"Yes Miss Swan." She liked his no nonsense Brooklyn accent. It made her feel protected.

"Bill I've just become aware of some news that might start to send a few people around snooping. Just giving you the heads up. Also Mr Cullen is visiting, can we arrange for him to come in via another entrance? I've got to rehearse tonight and I want to keep it quiet."

"Yes Miss Swan. There are a few photographers around, I was wondering who they were for."

She loved Bill, he never mentioned who the other tenants were and never gossiped. She always gave him and his family a nice basket for Christmas and Easter with season tickets to the Yankees games. Always keep on the good side of your concierge and the doorman, they were the doorway to protecting your world. The building was full of well off tenants, some of whom were in the business. She's shared a lift with a few of their visitors. Angelina Jolie was visiting a film producer in the floor above one night. She had pretended like it was nothing out of the ordinary and had kept her cool. Oh yeah, totally 'd fangirled with her mother the microsecond she could let herself into her door.

She bid Bill farewell and attempted to call Edward again. She was going to get him a second phone and a pager if he didn't start to answer her calls. She'd started to pace.

When there was a knock on the door a few moments later she practically flew into Edwards arms.

"I tried to call you."

"Sorry my phone's on silent I didn't feel it vibrating."

She shut the door behind him, he had a salad takeaway from a local restaurant already in brown paper bags.

"I thought we should be eating healthy- aren't you starting with a trainer next week?"

She lead him to the kitchen counter, touching where they had first gotten amorous and taking the bags out of his hands.

"Yes I'm starting training next week. But you could always give me a little workout right now." She slid her hands onto his firm chest. He smelled minty and woodsy. It was like he'd sprayed himself with sex in a bottle.

"A _little_ workout, you insult me my lady."

"Alright a medium workout." He pouted.

"Is the size I'm saying a reflection to you of your penis size or the length of time you are capable of screwing for?"

"I dunno, I just lost all sense of reason by being near your beauty." He stroked her cheek.

"Oh you are adorable, really does that line work on all the girls?" She fiddled with his collar.

"Only the beautiful ones my Bella, only the beautiful ones." He kissed her gently, putting his hands gently on her face and then standing back to inspect her war wounds.

"It's just a minor abrasion, but the bruising is still coming out. Alice is gonna freak. But she's a miracle worker, makes me look handsome every day."

She patted him on the chest. "Stop fishing for compliments. You are a very handsome man, who only needs makeup so he doesn't look shiny under the lights. You always look damn good to me."

"Really?"

"Yes stop fishing. You know how sexy you are in those suits and your hair is all fuckable messy. Your hair is its own damn character. You should see how they talk about you on twitter."

She leaned up towards him and kissed him in a manner that she hoped would lead him with no doubt that she wanted to jump his bones.

His hands moved from her face and down her back squeezing her butt and pulling her closer to him.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth and started to unbuckle his belt...

And the concierge rang.

She ignored it. Started to fondle Edwards cock, palming his underwear and half wanking him as he stood groaning at her efforts.

The concierge rang again.

She answered, angrily saying "Hello" to Bill downstairs.

When he explained who was visiting she mouthed the word "Fuck" to Edward. Hanging up she let go of his cock and started to straighten her clothes.

"You've gotta hide, we've got a visitor."

"Who is it?" Edward said as he pulled up his zipper and worked on his belt.

"Someone you may want to junk punch but can't today, okay?" She started to push him towards her bedroom, grabbing a brown paper baggie of food for him.

"Bella just tell me who?"

**Dun dun dun... My question dear readers...who's at the door?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fallstaff Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Edward allowed himself to be ushered into her bedroom.

"Babe I'm so sorry, should I tell him I don't want to do this pretend boyfriend thing?"

"Hell Yes!"

"You do know that Jane may castrate him?"

"Bella just, oh damn it, what the fuck do we do?" He ran his fingers through his hair, Bella staring as he did so. It was his tell. Whenever he was fucked off he played with his hair.

"Just let's see what he wants. I'll take it from there." She kisses me sucking on my lip and then she turns and walks out the door. I hear her shuffling a few things around then I hear the doorbell ring.

**BPOV**

I take a few deep breaths and open the door. Jake is holding a huge bunch of flowers and he has a sheepish grin.

"Our master has sent me to you. I've been told to stay an hour or so at a minimum. To be honest I think Jane would like me to stay the night." Jake's face reflects a lack of keenness to me. I don't think he is as delirious about this arrangement as I thought he was.

I invite him to sit on the couch and I get him a drink. A soda, nothing alcoholic.

"Nice digs." I wonder if Jake is a man of many words.

"Thanks, it's easier to cope in the big city when you have somewhere homely to come home to."

"I'm in this minimalistic studio. The rent is heinous and I feel like I'm going to be operated on whenever I go to sleep. Very sterile looking."

I smile at his joke. I'd lived in something similar. The microsecond I could afford a real apartment I had bought one.

"Well if Forks Witches is a success you may be able to move into something a little more comfortable."

"I just want to stick my hockey sticks on the wall and have a few movie posters up."

"Fancy decor."

"That's me. They're horror posters as well, not anything girlie."

"Well I'm sure it'll be quite the bachelor's pad." I try not to look at the clock too often. He's only been here for four minutes.

"How's your head? Is it going to scar?"

"Shouldn't do, I have some special tape to put on it that should minimize that. If not then they'll just have to shoot me from my good side."

"So what do you think of Jane and her nutty idea?" He surprises me by being so blunt. Then he adds, "She said it was your idea by the way."

I look at him in horror. He looks back at me like a few things have snapped into place.

"Holy shit, she is the reincarnation of Satan." He leans back in his chair, rubbing his chin. He crosses his legs.

"She's a manipulative b-arch, that's for certain." I wanted to use the C-word, but I'd barely met Jake.

"I have to admit something."

"What's that?"

"I thought it was a terrible idea. What if I meet some hot chick and want to get it on? Then I'm a bad guy for cheating on you and we aren't even dating!"

"Yeah I know. Jane just sort of talks you into doing things you never thought you'd do. It's like she has this hold on your soul."

"So she is the devil incarnate."

"Pretty much."

"Jake I'm not wrapped in the idea myself. To be honest I've just started a new relationship and I kind of like this other guy a lot. This is heartbreaking for me, not that you aren't an attractive guy, because you are, but I really can't see how I could possibly fake this for three years." Phew I said it. There. I have a boyfriend.

"Oh Jane didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

"Well she wouldn't would she? Plus she doesn't know. We want to keep it private for now."

"Is he in the business?"

"I plead the fifth. It's just new and I want us to be in our little bubble for just a bit longer. Besides, when Jane is your manager, every boyfriend is a chance to climb the career ladder, I don't know if she'd approve."

Jake nods. "She's only been my manager for six months and I kinda wonder how quickly she'd back stab someone to get your career going."

"She's got a brutal career mind."

"So we tell her that the deal is off? Maybe that's something we should do together, an allied front?"

"Really? You'd do that?" He has balls.

"Just find me a hot girl to date so my broken heart can deal with the rejection of my co-star."

"I'll hunt diligently for her, I promise. Thanks Jake I appreciate that you are willing to go up against Jane."

"Well she takes her 10% cut, I can't let her take my soul too. She is trying to push for more hardcore sex between us as well, which by the way she says you are eager to show a more mature side of yourself."

"That bitch. No I don't want more sex. What script number are you up to?"

"Lost count- do you have your script? I can tell you if it's the same as mine."

"Yeah sure, I'll just go get it, it's in my room." I walk to the bedroom where I know Edward has been listening to what has been going on. He looks happy. I shut the door and go rifling through some of my paperwork. I find the script.

Edward whispers "I think I like this kid." I gleefully kiss him on the nose and he leans in a squeezes my arse.

"It's gonna be okay, if Jake won't go along with it then she's stuck isn't she?"

"One evil witch defeated. Amen to that."

I flick through the script as I walk back to the loungeroom.

"This one's just okay. Anymore than this and it's going to be a rewrite."

Jake takes the script and has a flick through.

"Yeah it's the same version as mine. I've got my shirt off a lot, apparently incanting means semi-nakedness for wizards."

"I learned that through this script as well."

"Clothing must be restricting for the magic in you. Which reminds me I gotta head, I have another workout and another protein filled meal to have and I'm running a little late. Some paps took my photo downstairs- I thought you'd like to know."

"I'm pretty sure Jane tipped them off that you were coming. Thanks for the flowers by the way, very thoughtful."

"Jane had them dropped off for me. Sorry I 'm not that thoughtful."

"Well you delivered them, so thanks. Sorry about Jane."

"Not your fault." He puts his coat on.

"See you next week at fight training."

I walk him to the door and we say our goodbyes and I shut the door behind me.

**Four hours later Jane's apartment.**

**Jane's point of view.**

I don't know wether to be livid or aroused.

I've watched the avi file bought to me by my little insider and I'm impressed by Bella's acting ability. She certainly isn't too embarrassed or offended to show her tits or her arse in this scene. She is very obviously fucking her co-star and it's not the co-star I want her to fuck.

I ponder what to do with the clip I have in my possession.

Do I leak it or do I use it to get what I want out of her?

Decisions, decisions.

**Dun dun dun...Thank you for reading cherubs, even more thank you's for the reviews. I am writing a drabble at the same time as this one, feel free to have a look.**

**So should Jane leak the sex tape (as sex avi doesn't sound right) or should she keep it for blackmailing purposes? **


End file.
